Orphan
by Devilgirl83
Summary: I'm a 12 years old orphan. After a bad day I woke up in this strange world. I got a father, though this man didn't look to be suited as a father. This is my story. How I suddenly got a father and how I learned to trust others and get friends. From being an orphan with no one liking me at all, to be a strong young woman loved by many. Where will I end?
1. Awakening

**This is my second Fanfic I publish and this time it is not a one shot. I got some chapters finished already, but I won't upload them all yet.**

**I decided to write it, so you read it from the main characters view. It's hard to write like that, so I'm sorry for some errors and grammar failure, there might be. Nobody's perfect though.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters. I only own the main character (OC).**

* * *

Water. It was what I felt. I could hear the ocean. Water against the beach. Water on my legs. I was too tired to open my eyes. Didn't know or understood why I was lying on a beach. Didn't know where I was or how I got here. Just wanted to sleep. Footsteps. Deep. A man I guess. Someone was coming. Someone sat down beside me, felt my slow pulse. His fingers so warm against my cold body. A hand on my forehead. So warm. Can't move or open my eyes. Can only breathe. Slowly. He turns me and lifted me up. Where is he bringing me? Is he talking to me? Don't know.

A bed. When did I get in a bed? Weren't we walking? Did I fell asleep in his arms? So strong arms and so comfortable. I can move know. My body feels warmer. So comfortable bed. I can feel someone in the room. I can hear someone breathe. Where am I? Need to open my eyes. I opened them and blinked a few times. I was in a four-poster bed. A king-size. Steps to my right and I turned my head.

"You're awake?" a deep voice said.

Yellow eye clash into mine. A man in a white shirt that was open at the top, jeans which were hold up by a belt. Missing a button. He stood beside the bed. Where had I seen those eyes before? Can't remember. Don't want to. I close my eyes again.

A hand on my forehead, so warm. I smiled a little. I feel safe. No more running. Wait was I running? From whom? Who was I? I open my eyes in shock. What was going on? Where were my bullies? Those who used to call me names, making my fall and cry myself to sleep every night? A show. I've seen his eyes in the anime I started to watch. What was his name again?

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I open my eyes again. No sound of concern in his voice or in his eyes. Only neutral eyes. How can someone have that kind of eyes? Somehow cold. He was still having his hand on my forehead. I can feel my tears and despair. I'm all alone. Like always, now in a world that shouldn't exist and I'm with a cold man.

"Kid?" His voice wondering.

"No," I said in a confused and sad voice.

"Feel cold?" he asks.

"Yes," I replied.

He nodded and left the room, leaving with my thoughts. I'm a kid. I'm 12 years old, afraid, weak and lonely. No parents. I lived in an orphanage. No one wanted to adopt me. Got bullied at school because of it. No friends at all. Some kids started to watch this Japanese anime called One Piece. I watched it with them. About a kid called Luffy who wants to be king of pirates. Silly dream, but he also had no parents; still he was strong and independent. At least he had friends and adults that, cared for him, even if they weren't with him.

I smell chicken. The man came with a bowl. Chicken soup. I sat up and ate slowly. It was hot, but it warmed me up. Feeling warmer than before. Can I stay in this world? Can I get friends? Can someone love me? Is it allowed for an orphan like me?

"Did it help?" he asked.

"Yes. Thanks," I said quietly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I …," I stopped.

Was it possible to forget ones name? Remember the bad life, but forgetting the name? Or did I simply not want to remember? Was it because I wanted a new name? So I could start over? Was I allowed to do that?

"You can't remember?" Yellow eyes looking with curiosity.

"I don't want to remember," I mumbled.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"12 years," I said.

"Where do you come from?"

"I lived at an orphanage," I said.

"No parents?" he asked.

I shook my head, feeling tears burning in my eyes. Don't want to cry, but the pain I feel in my heart is so strong. The loneliness and helplessness. I want to have a family. Want to have friends. Want to be strong.

"From now on you're my daughter. Dracule Keiko," he said.

I looked at him. His eyes have softened a bit. He strokes my chin. Now the tears are falling. Those who had burned in them before. Was this real? Or was it just a dream? A dream from seeing this show and wanting to be a part of it.

"Why?" I ask.

"You seem to need a family and I found you on my beach. I do believe in faith," he said.

"Can I call you 'dad' then?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. The first smile.

"Of course. You're my daughter now," he said.

"Dracule Keiko … I do like the sound to that," I said and smiled.

"I'm Dracule Mihawk, nicknamed 'Hawkeye'," he said.

"Do you need to know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"About my past?" I asked nervously.

"No need for that. I only care for your present and your future. You seem to have a good immune System. Even though you were cold to the bone, you don't seem to catch a cold. I don't want to take a risk though, so you're staying in the bed for today. The bathroom is over there," he said and pointed to a door.

"I have my own bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow I'll show you around in your new home. And later we're going shopping. You need some clothes and basic stuff. I can't have my daughter going around looking like an orphan," he said.

I smiled and felt happy. My dream came true. I got a home and a father. I have a place to call home. Never did I feel this happy. I could endure his distance love. He wasn't a man that showed his feelings, but he liked me. Tears felt down my cheeks.

"Dad? I want to become strong. Never is anyone going to bully me again," I said.

His eyes narrowed, as I said bully. He then strokes me gentle on the chin.

"I'm the strongest swordsman in the world. I'll make you a strong swordswoman if you want. No one shall ever pick on you and until you're strong enough to take your own battles, I'll make them pay for bulling you," he said.

I hugged him. No one had ever stood up to me. No one had ever talked like that to me. Like my life was something worth. He pulled me closer to him, so I could feel his breathe against my ear. It tickles a little. His arms were so strong and I felt secure and loved.

"You're safe now. I won't let you down," he whispered.

I looked at my image in the big mirror. I was a rather skin girl. My hair was long and red, my eyes blue with a tone of violet. I had a sad and boring look, but dad would help me become a beauty. I smiled a little and it helped on the image.

* * *

**I know it's not long, but I like stories and chapters that isn't to long. Later they might become a bit longer. I don't go for a specific length for all my chapters.**

**Please review .**


	2. Meeting at Marineford

**I decided to give you the first two chapters. I hope you enjoy them.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters. I only own Dracule Keiko (OC)**

* * *

I still remember the first night. I was screaming and crying in my sleep. Dad came into my room and took me into his strong and comfort arms. He rocked me gently. I felt asleep again in his arms. I had a nightmare of my past. I did always have nightmares about my bullies. Calling me names, when the throw disgusting things at me or making me fall, so I hit myself and was bleeding. I tried not to cry at times like that, but at night I cried. No one came to comfort me. They just woke me up. This was so much better and I loved my dad.

I did have lot of nightmares the first two months. Dad always came to comfort me. Slowly I forgot my past and was living for the present and future. From dad I learned to wield a sword. I like the two-sword style, so I was trained in that. He also learned me about Haki, even though I didn't understand.

About a half year has passed, as he told me that he was called to a Shichibukai meeting. I didn't want to leave me alone, so I went with him. Now we were walking through the halls of the Navy HQ. It was big and I grabbed dad's coat. I didn't like the marines. They tried not to laugh. Dad opened a door and went in. I hid behind him. I saw 10 other people there and some was big. I was scared.

"You're the last as always Hawkeye," said a man's voice annoyed.

"I do what I please," dad said.

"What's that?" said another man.

He must have been pointing at me, because dad looked down on me. My eyes met his and he saw my fear. He strokes me through the hair gently. I swallowed a lump and stepped forward, still clinching his coat.

"My name is Dracule Keiko. Nice to meet you," I greeted polite and bowed forward.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet? Hawkeye is a daddy," teased a man.

I looked up. He was tall and skinny. He had yellow hair and bright smile and was wearing pink sunglasses. He also wears a fluffy pink coat, a white shirt and pink trousers. Next to him sat a taller and big man. He looked like a bear. On the other side sat another man. He looked scary. Like a nightmare and he had a scary grin. There also was a fishman, a gangster looking man with a hook and a woman. They didn't wear marine uniforms. The four other men did. I knew who they were. Dad had told me and showed me pictures. The three admirals; Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu. The last man was Fleet admiral Sengoku.

"Sit over there and keep still," said dad to me.

I nodded and walked to the sofa. Dad walked over to the table. All eyes however were on me. I looked down. Didn't want to meet their gaze. I felt insecure and scared. I began to tremble a little. Dad frowned. He lived up to his nickname.

"She's not a doll you can look at. She's shy, so don't look," he said.

"Isn't that cute. Hawkeye loves his daughter," teased the tall and skinny man.

"I thought we had a meeting?" dad said coolly, ignoring the man.

This was my first meeting with the Shichibukai. On that day Doflamingo became my uncle. I call him Uncle Doffy. Later the woman, which name was Boa Hancock, took me shopping. Dad paid. I got knew clothes and she taught me about fashion. I can write to her about all kind of woman's stuff. I don't like Moria. He's scary and always laughs like an insane person. Jinbe is okey. Next time we'll meet he'll teach me to swim better than now. Crocodile will teach me to do business when I grow up. I don't like the marines. Well Aokiji is okay, but the others are scary too.

I don't remember what the meeting was about. I felt asleep halfway through their meeting. Luckily I didn't have a nightmare. As I woke up, dad was sitting in front of me, caressed my face. He introduced me to the Shichibukai's. Sending them all a deadly glaze.

"Dad? Do I have to meet Moria again? He scares me," I said as we were sailing home.

"You need to face your fears. Besides I'll be there until you feel safe to face him by you self," he said.

I hugged him. "Thanks dad. You're the best," I said.

He hugged me back. As we came home I went straight to my room, unpacked my stuff, took my training clothes on and went down to train. The evening was approaching, but I could still get some training before nightfall. Dad was sitting on a wall, watching my training as always. He didn't say anything or gave me some advice. I had to figure it out for myself. He had shown me the basic and now it was up to me to become stronger and better.

Almost a year went, before I noticed it. I was 13 years now, becoming a young woman. As I came to his house I was underweight and looked like a boy. Thanks to dad, I gained weight, so I got a normal weight. This made my body change to. I got more feminine features. My breast started to grow and I got a thinner waist. I looked at my image in the mirror. I did not know much about becoming a woman, so I went into my room and wrote a letter to Hancock.

"Dad? Can I post this?" I asked as I came into the living room.

"Sure. Who is going to receive it?" he asked.

"Hancock," I said.

He smiled and nodded. He helped me sending the letter. He had noticed the changes too. Nothing slipped through his eyes. Suddenly my stomach began to hurt a lot. I crumble down on the floor. I had never felt a pain like that before. Dad sat down and looked concerned. I held my stomach and put me in the fetal position. Tears felt down my cheeks and I screamed from pain. Dad lifted me up and brought me to my room.

"Don't worry Keiko. It's normal. I was wondering when it would come. I made preparations for it. Wait here," he said and sat me down.

I could feel something that ran down my thighs. I looked down. My pants were colored in a dark red color. I was shocked. Dad came in with a basket and showed me to the bathroom. He gave me the basket. It had different sorts of sanitary napkins and tampons. I looked confused at first, but then I blushed. I got my period for the first time and my dad helped me through it. It was embarrassing. He went out and left my alone. Hurry I washed myself changed my clothes and put sanitary napkins in my panties. My stomach still hurt and I went to bed.

"I'm so embarrassed," I said as dad came in later.

"Don't be. It's only naturally," he said.

"But still," I mumbled.

He smiled. "I'm your father, so of course you're embarrassed," he said softly.

"I'm staying in bed today. The warm feels good and eases the pain," I said.

"You do that," he said.

It wasn't the last embarrassing thing that would happen to me. Dad was cool enough and thanks to the letters from Boa, I got through the first 4 years of puberty. I spent my years of training, chasing the young lovesick men away and learning about sailing. One day I would sail into the world and explore it. Dad promised to take me to Sabaody Archipelago, so I could find a crew. One to join or to find one. The day had come.

* * *

**I hope you did like it. I wanted to show that Mihawk did know and understood what it meant for a girl to be in puberty and that Keiko always could rely on her dad to be discreet and decent.**

**I don't want to go in details on her training or her puberty.**

**Please review. **


	3. Sabaody Archipelago

**I might upload another one or two chapters before Christmas.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters. I only own Dracule Keiko (OC)**

* * *

I was looking around. Big trees and a lot of different kind of people. People that normally lives here, pirates, visitors, marines, bounty hunters and outlaws. It was kind of funny to see so many kind of people gather at one place. I'm a beautiful young woman, 17 years old and ready to explore the world. I went to a restaurant and ordered something to eat. Suddenly a pirate crew came in with a pink haired woman as their captain. I got my food and started to eat polite and with manners, like dad had taught me. The pirate woman however was eating like a pig, sitting on the table and shoveling food down. She even yelled with her mouth full of food. I was disgusted by this. Even the other pirates at the restaurant knew how to eat properly.

I paid my bill and went out. The day was sunny and I wanted to enjoy it, so I chose to forget about the episode at the restaurant, while I was taking a walked. Suddenly I saw two pirates fight each other, while a third crew was watching. I find it funny that so many infamous people seemed to be here at the same time. Dad told me earlier that 11 supernovas was here at the same time. 11 rookies with a bounty on their head, higher than 100.000.000 Beri. Here were 3 of them. I stopped and watched this fight. It was boring and I knew they weren't a match for me.

As I went pass them, not bothering that I got to close to them, they stopped their fight and looked at me. I just kept walking, until one of them made, Killer I believe, the mistake to hold my wrist. 5 seconds later he lay on the ground, face down and I on top of him, holding my sword at his throat.

"Who told you that you could touch me?" I asked coldly.

He didn't speak.

"You got good reflexes and you're strong. Join my crew," said a voice to my left.

I gazed in the direction. Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of dead. He smiled at me. I fixed my eyes back at Killer.

"I'm in a good mood today, so I won't hurt you more than your pride. And as for you _Trafalgar Law_, I'm honored, but I don't want to join any crew yet. I still have some unfinished business to do," I said and stood up.

Killer was fast and back at his feet. His pride was hurt and he wanted to regain it and challenged me to a duel. If I lost I would join them, if I win I was free to go. I rolled my eyes. Men never learn. I saw dad at the corner of my eye. I unsheathed one of my swords. I didn't need more than one, to show this moron that I was on a different level than him.

He attacked my, but I avoid his attack gracefully and made a counterattack. He stumbled, but regains his balance and attacked again. He was not a bad fighter, but he lacked training. He was too sure of himself and his skills. I knew I could learn more and that there were stronger people out there, besides dad. I was bored by this and so I ended this fight, by knocking him unconscious.

"You'll be a great fit for my crew," said Trafalgar.

I only gave him a short glaze, sheathed my sword and walked away. He stood up and was in my way. My eyes narrowed a bit and I was ready to fight him, as dad made his move and came towards me. I wondered why he would bother come to me. I was cable of fighting my own fights, and I knew the ability of Trafalgar.

"I'm going to Marineford soon. They want you to come along too," dad said.

"Why? I'm not a Shichibukai and I don't want to fight with the marines. I do not agreed with them on this," I said.

He just walked pass me and I followed him. Trafalgar and the others were stunned and I couldn't help smiling. Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk came to me and talked with me like we were old friends or comrades. We walked away, talking in a low voice, so we barely could hear each other.

"What is bothering you?" dad asked.

"It's just … You told me that he is the son of Roger right? And his father was infamous and I've heard so many times that a child of Roger shouldn't live. That's too cruel. He can't be held responsible for his father's sins. Only for his own sins. I can relate to his feelings and I am not going to fight for the marines on this. I don't mind him being executed for his own sins. He chose that path. But to execute him for his father's sins? That's wrong," I said in a low, but angry voice.

"So if I took you with me, you would end up fighting against the marines? For your own believes? I know for sure that the other Shichibukai's won't attack you. We were called to fight against Whitebeard and his allies and you're neither. Besides that, you've become their daughter or niece too. Well, I'm not sure about Blackbeard. I don't like that man. He's up to something," dad said.

We were now in some of the lower Groves, where the outlaws reign, but none touched us or attacked us. I looked around and spotted a green haired man wandering around. I observed him for a while and began to giggle. He was wandering around in a circle. Dad raised his eyebrow and shook his head lightly.

"Does he not have a sense of direction at all?" I giggled.

"Seems not. So they are here now? I wonder what they would do about the execution," dad said wondering.

"What do you mean dad? What is the connection between Mugiwara and Ace?" I asked confused.

"Mugiwara Luffy and Ace grew up together if I remember correct," he said.

"You know a lot. Did you get that from the marines?" I asked with an admiring smile.

"Akagami told me so," he simply stated.

"I see. What would you say if I came with you and started to fight the marines?" I asked.

"I'll say you must be insane to do so, but I would be able to see your full strength. I wonder how strong you really are Keiko. But be careful. They won't hesitate to capture you. I don't think they would kill you though," dad said.

"Capture me? They properly would, if I get careless. I want to come with you dad. I would be ignorant to turn down an invitation like this. I'll get a chance to fight for my believes and if I don't take the chance I would regret it. I have to live free and for my own believes. Besides I don't like Sengoku, Akainu and Kizaru," I said.

"You're really my daughter. I take you along. If you're making a scene, I can call it uproar towards me and a challenge for the marines," he smiled a little.

I look at Rorona Zoro. He was still wandering in circles. I shook my head lightly. Suddenly I heard a voice screaming his voice and I looked up. On a flying fish sat Monkey D. Luffy. He stretched his arm, grabbed his swordsman and of they went. I felt a bit sorry for Zoro. This looked like it was going to hurt, but still I couldn't help giggling. Dad just shook his head and we went back to the higher Groves.

* * *

**Please leave a review so I know if you like it so far.**

**If you have some ideas too, you're welcome to write them to me too. Not that I'm going to use them, if they doesn't fit for what I have in mind for my story.**


	4. Marineford

**Thanks to those who have favorite and follow my story. Please enjoy and review.**

**I don not owe One Piece or the characters. I only own Dracule Keiko (OC)**

* * *

I was at the meeting with the other Shichibukai, well Jinbe and Hancock wasn't there. Jinbe was imprisoned, because he didn't want to fight Whitebeard and Hacock hasn't showed up yet. I noticed that Moria looked like he had been beating up. Blackbeard was a tall and big man. I didn't like him and his eyes were dark and cold. I felt that he wanted me in his pirate crew. My eyes narrowed and I leaned back at my chair.

"So I want you to stand on the wall," Sengoku said and looked at the Shichibukai.

They mumbled or laugh. I looked at Uncle Doffy. He just sent me a twinkle. I sent him a short smile. He had always been nice to me and sent me present at my birthdays. Dad didn't like it, but he let it be.

"And for you, young Keiko, I want you to be near the scaffold," Sengoku continued and looked at me.

"Why is it you want me here?" I asked.

"I'm not blind or stupid. You're a strong young woman and your strength could be of use. I know you're not a marine, but we'll pay you afterwards," he said.

"So you're hiring me as an assassin?" I raised my eyebrow a little.

"Yes," he answered.

"Whatever," I just stated.

I could feel that dad was amused. Even Uncle Doffy had his big grin on his face. I wasn't going to play along for very long time. I would improvise and help Ace escape this stupid execution. That was why I was here now. Sitting at a meeting and was hired by Sengoku.

"Here," Sengoku said and threw a pocket over to me.

It clinked. So this was a short amount of payment before that war. I took the pocket and started to count the money. The others, besides dad, started to eat. I finished counting. 50.000 Beri. A small amount, but if it was an appetizer, it was enough to make me be near the scaffold, but not enough to help them.

"Okay. I'll be near the scaffold," I said.

"Good. You can do whatever you pleased until then," Sengoku said and walked out.

One by one the left the room, until it was only Uncle Doffy, dad and me left. Dad sat straight up again and looked at me with a smile playing in his yellow eyes. Uncle Doffy giggled.

"He's going to regret this. I just know. You only agreed to be near the scaffold, not to fight. Clever girl. What are you going to do?" Uncle Doffy asked me.

"I don't know yet. I depend on how things will go. What would you do, if I chose to help Ace escape?" I asked.

"Only what they have called me here for. And fighting you is not an order," he said.

I smiled and hugged him. He just laughs his signature laugh. I knew he liked me being a rebel. I haven't promised that I would fight along the marines, only that I would be near the Scaffold. So whatever happens, the marine couldn't blame me. The money they've paid was not enough for me to fight in this dirty war. Only to be at a certain place. I put the money in my bra and walked out. A drink would be nice, but since I only was 17, the marines wouldn't be serving me some alcohol.

"I didn't know he had such a beautiful daughter," said a man to my left, as I came to the plaza.

I ignored Blackbeard, but he wasn't finish talking to me.

"You would be perfect in my crew, you know. Together we can conquer the world," he said.

"No thanks. I have my own path," I replied.

"_Daddy_ would properly forbid you this, but you're a pirate right? You don't need to obey your father. Come with me and I'll give you all you ever wanted," he said.

"It's not my dad's call, but my own. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GO. WITH. YOU," I yelled the last past firmly and slow.

He step backwards, but smiled. "You're strong. Someday you're going to be my nakama," he said and turned away.

"Seems you're popular Keiko," said dad's voice behind me.

I sighed a little. "I'm sure is. I don't like him or Trafalgar. And even Killer wanted me to join them, though he's only the vice-captain of the Kid's pirate. Those ignorant. None of them are strong enough to have me on board," I said.

"If you're choosing your crew based on your strength, then you won't find a young captain. Even the 9 supernovas captains are no match for your strength," dad pointed out.

"I know, but there's more than just strength I search for. I can't explain in, but I'll know when I've found it," I replied.

"I see. I hope you'll survive this war and find your captain," he said.

I followed him and make sure, I wasn't alone again. Blackbeard gave me some bad feels and a shiver. Luckily I didn't see him again. He simply vanished on the day that Hancock came. I smiled and hugged her. I was the only one who could do that, without being yelled at or threatened. I could feel that something about her had changed and I was curious to know what, so as we were one on one I asked her.

"I fell in love Keiko. He's so wonderful," she sighed.

"Really? In whom?" I asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy. He's strong and straight forward. He'll be here to free Ace, but don't tell anybody," she said, blushing by the thought of her love.

I was stunned. Monkey D. Luffy? That kid? I didn't understand, but then again I haven't met him, so I could not tell what kind of man he was. I've only got a glimpse of him at Sabaody and then what I've read and heard. This wasn't enough for me to make up my mind about him.

"Does it feel good? Love?" I asked, not knowing a different kind of love, than that I felt towards my dad and friends.

"Yes and no. I love him so deeply that I feel that I would die if I can't be with him. I want to do anything for him and yet I might have to fight him here. I torn me apart," she sighed.

"I do not hope you have to fight him," I replied.

"Somehow I need to. They gave me the key to Ace's handcuffs," she said.

"I see. Well then do you best and help Luffy. That is what you want right? But make it look like he's in control," I said and twinkled to her.

"You're brilliant Keiko. I can do that. What about you?" she asked.

"I was paid to be near the scaffold. Sengoku wants me to fight with them, but I was only paid enough to agree being at the scaffold. I'm assassin," I said with a smile.

"Do you want to help Luffy too?" she asked.

"I want to free Ace. I don't know him and normally I wouldn't care, but he is going to be executed because of his father's sins and I don't like that. It goes against my believes," I said.

"I see. Well good luck then Keiko. I won't fight you," she said.

"And good luck to you Hancock," I smiled.

* * *

**Keiko have her own reason to help.**

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Secrets reviled

**Thanks to my followers, but I still would like a review, so I at least know if you like it.**

**I do not owe One Piece or the character. I only owe Dracule Keiko (OC).**

* * *

So many soldiers were gathered. I was standing beneath the scaffold. Well beneath the three admirals who were sitting beneath the scaffold. Sengoku was standing on the scaffold, where Ace was sitting on his knees, chained with seastone chains. Garp was sitting next to him. Ace looked sad and as if he had given up living. Garp was also sorry. I looked around and tried to see the hiding things. Dad and the others were standing at the wall. Blackbeard had disappeared and no one knew where. I was relieved.

Time slowly went by and I'm bored. I could feel the tension in the air. No one knew how, when or where the Whitebeard Pirates were going to strike. I couldn't see a damn thing from this place. I moan a little and stretched my body. This was taking too long, but I knew why. The tension got bigger and was making some of the soldiers nervous. A god strategy. If your enemy knew that you would strike, but not when, how or from where, they could get distracted and too nervous. I smiled and looked at the marines around me. Proud and steady they stood facing the sea.

I wondered why they had focused so much at the sea. I knew that it was pirates they were up against, but still. If I was planning to free my friend, I would come from land too. Even if Marineford was on a lockout and was evacuated, it was still a chance to come from the city. Only a dozen or so. Just to create chaos behind the lines. Whitebeard might be smart, but I doubted he would do so. He was a pirate after all.

Sengoku started to make a speech.

"Men I have something crucial to tell you all. Something about the true meaning of Portgas D. Ace's meeting his end here today. Ace tell me the name of your father," he said.

I was listened, but I hated it already.

"My father? … Huh … At a time like this … My father … Is Whitebeard!" said Ace.

"He's not," said Sengoku loud and firm.

"Yes he is. Whitebeard is my only father! I have no other!" yelled Ace in despair.

I couldn't blame him.

"Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it. Searching for the possibility that there existed on that Island a child of that man. Based on nothing but the tiniest lead from Cipher Pol … We investigated all newborn children, all children who were yet to be born, and all of their mothers, but ultimately found nothing," Sengoku went on.

I can feel every one listening. The tension has risen.

"Or so we thought. But out of pure obstinacy your mother had risked her live to perform a certain trick with regard your birth. And it was this trick that deceived our eyes. In the south blue, there lies an Island by the name of Baterilla," Sengoku kept going.

I was really pissed. The world was going to know now. I'm furious and I'm going to kick some asses later on.

"Your mother's name was Portgas D. Rouge. She performed a feat that we could never had hoped to imagine and out of devotion to her child, bore him in her womb for a full twenty moths. And when the birth finally came, her strength all but spent, she left this world as you entered. One year and three month from the father's death a child was born, bearing the most accursed blood to be found in this world. That child is you. Do not claim you are not aware. YOUR FATHER IS NONE OTHER THAN PIRATE KING, GOLD ROGER," continued Sengoku.

I bite my lip until I tasted blood. I could see the pain in Ace's face and his tears. He was cursing his father. My blood begun to boil. How could Sengoku do this? Resent Ace for his father's sins? I was definitely going to kick some asses now. This was just so wrong in my head.

The truth about Ace was shocking to those who didn't know. I could feel it all around me. And then I felt the hatred. My eyes narrowed. I still was considered as an ally, so they weren't alarmed by my raised anger. They didn't know it was towards them. I needed to calm down. Need to focus, analyze and find a way to show them that I was against this.

"Two years ago it was … choosing to take your mother's name … you had risen with frightening speed and remarkable power to notability as captain of the Spade Pirates… It was then we realized that Roger's blood still lived on! But Whitebeard came to the same conclusion as we did … chose to take in the son of his old rival onto his own ship … that might raise him to be the next pirate king!" Sengoku continued after a while.

"NO. I JOINED HIS CREW SO I COULD MAKE _HIM_ THE PIRATE KING," yelled Ace.

"You are the only on to believe that. We were unable to lay a finger on you from the moment forth. You were being protected by Whitebeard himself! And if we were to allow you roam free for long enough, you would be sure, slowly but surely, to obtain the necessary caliber to stand at the summit of the new era of piracy. THAT IS WHY IT IS ABSOLUTELY IMPERATIVE THAT WE TAKE YOUR HEAD HERE TODAY!" said Sengoku.

Ace looked stunned and I could feel my patient was at it limits. Ace had done nothing wrong. His path was chosen for him from people around him. He was branded even before he was born. What kind of sick world did I live in? Good that dad was on my side.

Out of the mist several ships appeared. It was Whitebeard's allies. I could hear Sengoku yell orders around, as he saw the ships. Whitebeard himself was nowhere to be seen yet. I turned around and took my eyes of Ace. I could feel his pain as if it was my own. The fight was about to begin. I could hear a sound and was wondering what it was. I've never heard anything like it. It came from the bottom of the sea and I understood. They had coated their ships and were approaching from beneath. It was smart.

* * *

**Please give a review. **


	6. War

**Thanks for the reviews. I really love to hear your opinion. So please keep leaving a review.**

**I do not owe One Piece or the characters. I only owe Dracule Keiko.**

* * *

Moby Dick, the flagship of the Whitebeard pirates, and 3 other ships emerged from the bottom of the sea. It was an enormous ship and Whitebeard was moving to the front. I was impressed. He did not look like a bad man. I could feel his kindness. Ace was lucky to have a man like him to call dad. Still, I love my dad even more. Whitebeard smiled and was full of confidence. I prepared my mind and focused on what would come.

Suddenly Whitebeard hit the air and it cracked. I was a bit confused, but then remembered that Whitebeard had the powers of a devil fruit. This must be due to that power. The ground started to crumbled and move. I hold my ground, but more soldiers lost their foothold. Only the strongest still had foothold. I gained some respect from the marines, but I do not care. I could hear Ace talking to Whitebeard. The words didn't concern me at all. I've made up my mind, now I need to figure out what to do.

A Tsunami? Hell why not? This was a war and you need to do your worst or best. It won't hit us anyway. Around me I saw the marines getting scared, thinking of the tsunami that was going to hit them. I sighed a little and looked up. Huge waves were about to come over Marine ford. Uncle Doffy was laughing while some marines were screaming. I felt Aokiji jump up.

"Ice Age," he said and the waves turned to ice and then he attacked Whitebeard. The Yonkou however used his power to avoid the attack. Aokiji used his ability to freeze the bay. Whitebeard was using his ability and attacked Aokiji. Aokiji turned into ice hat was smashed, but he just came back.

I smiled. Now the pirates were going to charge. This was starting to become more fun than the talking and waiting, even though I needed to wait until some of them had come to the plaza. The marines started to bomb the pirates and their ships. At that the pirates started to move forward.

My dad made a move. He was aiming for Whitebeard. I looked curious. Wanted to see if Whitebeard was as strong as they said, but it was one of his commanders that stopped the attack. He could turn himself into diamond. Devil fruit users could be so irritating, although it was amazing he could do it.

Kizaru attacked Whitebeard, but was stopped by Marco. Another Devil Fruit user. How many Devil Fruit user were there under that Jolly Roger? I couldn't help feel bored again. When would they advance to the plaza? I wanted to fight and create chaos, though I was amazed that the Whitebeard pirates was able to stand up like this. Dad had the past year told me a big great deal of many pirates on the sea, especial about the Yonkous.

"You're free to run wild," said Aokiji to me.

"Really? I may do that," I replied with a smile.

He looked at me with an uneasy face, but I didn't say anything further. He concentrated on fighting against the Whitebeard pirates. I unsheathed my swords. I was not going to fight yet, I just needed something to do, so I admire my new swords. Dad had given them to me a month ago, still they felt strange and was constantly challenging me. Right now they did it again. They wanted to fight, but I want to show them that I'm in charge.

Suddenly Jozu forced a big piece of the ice up. It was as big as an Iceberg. Brutal force. I felt that I still had much to learn and I felt excited to go out on the sea after this war. Jozu threw the Iceberg towards us and I hear the marines panic. I was amazed how the could be so scared and be panic. Weren't they aware of their admirals ability? Did the doubt in them? Well the admirals didn't do anything special on everyday, but they were all three logia users. Akainu stopped the iceberg by melting it with his magma. The Whitebeard pirates lost one of their ships from this counterattack.

Suddenly a big, no huge shaddow came from the sea. It was bigger than a giant and I didn't know how the marines were going to beat that thing. The marines fired their cannons at him, but he only lifted the warship up, like it was a toy. i was amazed. He then moved forward and came into the bay. It would be difficult to bring him down. As the pirates moved on, Hancock made her move. i couldn't blame her for atticking them, but I knew she would attack anyone she wanted to, pirates or marines.

The pirates helped that huge thing, called Oars, advance towards the plaza. Kuma attacked Oars with a shock attack. It looked like it hurt and the marines started an intensive bombing attack towards Oars. I felt Ace's desperation. It must be really hard to see your friends being hurt or even die, because of your self. I felt sorr for him and my hated towards the marines, especially Sengoku, grew bigger.

Oars attacked Uncle Doffy, but he avoided the attack and then he cut of Oars leg. I grumbled a bit, feeling sorry for Oars, but I couldn't let my emotion taking over. If I didn't resist now, i would be in danger. I was not arrogant thinking I could free Ace and make a run for it all by myself right now. I needed some pirates to follow.

As Oars felt over, he almost reached Ace at the scaffold. I jumped aside, just so I wasn't hit by his body, when he felt. And he did fall. I was right i front of his arm that was reaching out for Ace. Half of his body were on the plaza and half of it on the ice. Ace screamed his name out of despair. I looked at that big body. He was not quite dead yet, but he wasn't going to make it.

Whitebeard was attacked by one of the giant marine, but he easily managed to avoid that attack. He then yelled that they should advance past Oars. His body could help them getting to the plaza. Now the Shichibukai's were a part of the fight to. Uncle Doffy uses his ability to make the pirates attack each other, while Hancock attacks all in her way. Pirates and Marines. More and more pirates were coming towards the plaza. I was longing for them to come. i knew I could just walk to the ice and help them from there, but I wanted Ace to be safe. I got a feeling that I needed to be close to him if I wanted him to be safe.

Screams from above. I looked up. Pirates and a warship were falling down from the sky. I was wondering how this was possible as one of them yelled Ace's name. Ace yelled back. It was Monkey D. Luffy. I could see Jinbe and Crocodile too. Weren't they imprisoned at Impel Down? Hey wait, did Luffy not break in and now out of Impel Down? What was he made of?

He landed in the hole that Jozu had made, as he grabbed the ice and threw it at us. I knew Jinbe would save him. Luffy was none of my concern. He might help me, unknowing though. I gazed around. Ace was struggling and tears were falling down from his eyes. I understood those feelings.

Luffy and Whitebeard was talking with each other. Luffy showed no fear. Only determination. I must admit I was stunned by this. Luffy seems not to care. He had one goal and one goal only. To free his brother no matter what it takes. He didn't care if there were others that were fighting to free Ace. I couldn't help smiling. He then stormed ahead.

Luffy was fighting and struggling to get to the plaza. Kizaru attacked him, but Luffy was helped by Ivankov. I thanked dad for telling me about the world. Luffy got a quite unique team to help him. Kuma attacked Luffy, but Ivankov helped him and stood up to Kuma, while Luffy advanced forward. Now the marines was focus on Luffy too. He was attacked intensely, but he managed to get through it, with help from his skills and Jinbe.

Ace yelled towards Luffy and asked him to stay away. I could understand why. All around his nakama was dying or badly hurt. The last thing he wanted was luffy to get hurt, killed or capture. Luffy refused too, yelling that he wouldn't back down, because Ace was his brother. I smiled. Brotherly bond and this one was strong.

Then Sengoku revealed that Luffy was the son of revolutionary Dragon. I was stunned. This I didn't know. So Ace and Luffy was stepbrothers. This news was not only stunning to me, but to so many others. Luffy however was not stopping and started to advance once more. Smoker attacked Luffy and he was in a pinch, but suddenly Hancock help him. I smiled. Love was indeed powerful.

Luffy run for it. I'm amazed by his determination and will, but suddenly dad stood in his way. I wonder what was on his mind. It might be out of curiosity. To see how strong Luffy really was. If he was that lucky. Dad was one of the strongest person here. Luffy suddenly become very fast. It was not soru, but something else and he had turned pink. Dad however did not get his nickname for nothing and he spotted him. Luffy avoided that attack and more. He was really lucky and at one point he use a clown? to fight dad. Or rather using that clown as an offer. He had a Devil Fruit ability, so he wasn't harmed at all. Luffy knew this. I sighed. How long until they came here? Luffy use the distraction to move away and as dad wanted to pursue him, Vista helped Luffy out.

Sengoku now ordered the next step. I wonder how many tactics he had. I saw the executions soldiers come towards the platform and I twisted my eyebrows. So that was what he was thinking. Execute Ace before the announced time. To prevent the Whitebeards pirates to rescue him. As long as they were on the ice, they couldn't prevent it. I knew I had to jumped in, but timing was crucial.

I looked over the ice, to see how close they were. Well I might have a chance, but then I was shocked. Pacifistas. Sengoku did tell us about them. So this was his plan. To trap the pirates into the bay, but Whitebeard had managed to mingle a little with that plan. Not bad at all. Even if I despise Sengoku, I had to admit that he was a good strategist.

So I watched to see what would come next. He wouldn't give the order to execute Ace quite yet. He had something else planned. I knew this was tranfered to the world, but things were getting messy. He properly would cut off the Transponder Snails, before move forward to the next step. Suddenly Whitbeard got attacked by one of his own ally. I was stunned, but as I hear the reason I just shook my head and tried to find Akainu. That man was so annoying with his lies and intrigues. To tell an ally of Whitbeard that Whitebeard had sold them out for the lives of Ace and Whitebeard Pirates. That was so typically Akainu. It was dirty.

Whitebeard then crushed the icebergs around Marineford, so any pirates could escape if they wanted to. He wanted to show them that he hadn't sold them out and they were free to leave if they wanted. My respect for that man grew. And then he charged forward. The worlds strongest man was now heading for the plaza. He used his Devil's Fruit power to shake things up, so Marineford cam out of shape. I still hold my ground. He hen threw a punch and the air was cracking again and tried to mess thing up at the plaza, but thanks to the admirals the plaza was safe.

I turned my mind to where I was, standing on Oars so I could see the fights. Marines were still at their place, while others were on the ice, fighting against the pirates. Sengoku was giving orders. I can feel my dad is fighting. I let my eyes wander and noticed that they were folding back. I wonder what was going on. I knew it was a trap and I saw walls coming up. High walls and strong. Only one spot was left open. There were Oars laid. His body too heavy to lift and his blood ruing the mechanism.

Then Akainu was attacking the bay, making them lose their foothold. I could see it all from Oars. Luckily he didn't break all the ice, but is was unstable and there was so many Devil Fruit users. I hoped they would be alright for now. Their ships was also going down and I felt sorry. A ship was home, not just a vessel. They lost their home in the fight to get their 'brother' back. So many tragedy happened today in short among of time.

I jumped down from my place and smiled. Short after Oars stood up. I knew it would happen. Suddenly a road of water was coming from outside the plaza. It landed before the admirals, but someone had been riding it. Monkey D. Luffy and he was now facing the admirals. My swords are longing for a fight and my blood too. I was following everything closely. Pirates were advancing and came to the plaza. Luffy got help from all of them. At some point the Whitebeard pirates had change their strategy and was now helping Luffy in his quest. I smiled. Now it was almost time. Time to fight and to surprise. Time to make an uproar.

* * *

**I know this a longer chapter than the others, but I wanted to have so much of the war until Luffy comes to the plaza in this chapter. I also wanted to show a bit of Keiko's struggle to stay where she was, even if she longed for action. She needed to be patient and observe. She had to stay calm if she wanted to safe Ace and live through the war. but n****ow Keiko will mingle in the war, but how and will she change anything?**

**Please review.**


	7. Fighting for freedom

**This might be the last chapter before Christmas, so enjoy. I hope to upload the next before new year.**

**I wish you all a happy Holiday.**

**I don not owe One Piece or the characters. I only owe Dracule Keiko.**

* * *

It was amazing. Luffy attacked the three admirals, but was knocked back by Kizaru. I looked around and saw that they were going to execute Ace, but before I could do anything, the soldiers were shot back. I gazed around and found it was Crocodile. He gave me a short look and told he hated to see Sengoku cheerful. Uncle Doffy then attacked him and I concentrated again on my surroundings, trying to see what I should do.

Marco steeped and saved Luffy from Aokiji. I smiled and jumped up to the scaffold. Sengoku gave me a short glaze as I slowly sat down looking at the scene beneath me. I was curious to see who would make it to the scaffold first. Marco or Luffy.

Pirates moved forward and more and more came into the plaza. Now Whitebeard was also here. I giggled a little by seeing the marines in shock. They call themselves marines?

"Is this funny to you?" asked Sengoku.

"Come on old man. The marines scared of Whitebeard and unable to do anything against Luffy? That's pathetic and just to laugh at. Is this your strength? Shall I be impressed by what I've seen? Only few marines have managed to impress me today. But I'm true to my world. I will stay near the scaffold," I said.

Ace looked at me. I could see his hopelessness and sadness, but also confusion. I sent him a little smile and looked at the battle with a smile.

"I'm mostly impressed by the pirates today. Don't say you're not. Look at what they have done," I smiled.

I could feel their angered eyes on me, but I just looked at the battlefield. I got a feeling that soon I had to choose where to fight. That's why I'm up here. To get a feeling of where I was needed. Whitebeard was advancing. Aokiji tried to stop him, but failed and had to face Diamond Jozu. Luffy was running towards the scaffold again, but was brought down by Kizaru and kicked back. Whitebeard did catch him. He then threw him beside and Luffy looked as if he was out for good.

Marco flew towards the scaffold, but Garp interfered and knocked him down. I was impressed by this old man's strength. I stood up and jumped down. I couldn't take Garp down, or Sengoku. I wasn't a fool. I knew my strength very well. I needed to make a passage to the scaffold, so the pirates could advance.

Whitebeard fought Akainu, but I chose not to follow that fight. I gazed around and saw the battle was all around me and the marines were shouting to me that I should start fighting. I gave them a gaze, before putting them out. No marines shall order me around like that. This wasn't going unnoticed by and Sengoku looked furious, but he had other problems than me.

Suddenly Luffy got up again and yeeled from top of his lungs. The battle stopped for a moment. All had thought that Luffy was out for good, got now he was back on his feet. I wonder from where he got the strength and he amazes me more and more.

He started to run towards the scaffold once more, with Ivankov running next to him. I could understand why Ivankov helped him, being a revolutionary. Luffy seems to have a fearsome power, by getting powerful friends and allies around him when needed. I focused on him, but was aware of Whitebeard's condition and how his commanders were starting getting to emotional and reckless. I fought some of the marines off that were attacking me. Why did they attack me?

They were about to execute Ace once more and I couldn't see how the Whitebeard Pirates was going to prevent it from happen this time. I turned around and was about to jump, as Luffy screamed with all his might.

"STOP IT ALREADY…"

Silence and all around weak marines and pirates started to faint. I widened my eyes in recognition. Conquers Haki, but it was raw and not trained. Luffy was not aware of it. I smiled. He was stronger and with proper training he'll be dangerous, but not for the peaceful people. No he was not evil.

Luffy charged again and then Whitebeard command his men to back up Luffy. I was impressed that he acknowledges Luffy like that. Until now it had looked like Luffy was an irritating brat that only was in his way, but to see Luffy's true power must have changed his mind.

Now all the pirates were really backing him up. Dad attacked him once more, but was held up by a Devil's Fruit user. I remember he was called Mr. 1 or so. I rolled my eyes. If dad really wanted to fight Luffy that bad, I needed to step between him and Luffy. I needed to show him where my believes were. He knew them. He didn't challenge Luffy, but me. He wanted me to make a move and so I did.

I charged ahead, trying to make a path from behind, so Luffy could advance to the scaffold. He simply looked at me, as he went pass me. A man suddenly used his ability to make a path for Luffy, so he could run up to the scaffold. I'm still amazed by all the Devil's Fruit user that were here in this manic war.

Luffy run up this path, while all tried to stop him. As Kizaru made his move to stop Luffy I jumped up and avoid the attack from hitting him. It wasn't hard to do so, with my swords and Observation Haki, even though he didn't put that much effort in it, sinve it only was Luffy he had aimed for. I then used Armament Haki to send him fling down, making my statement and where I stand.

Luffy had made it to the scaffold and was attacked by Sengoku, who showed his Devil fruit power. A man, which hair got a 3 on the top, protected Ace, as Luffy told him so. Luffy then bit his finger and turned big. I wonder what kind of technique that is. The scaffold was smashed into pieces and Luffy felt down. Suddenly flames were everywhere and I had to jump, not to get caught by it. I smiled. Ace was free of his handcuffs.

Luffy laughed as he and Ace landed in front of me with their backs towards me. I can now see the mark of the Whitebeard pirates on Ace's back. I could feel Luffy's happiness, but also that he was at his limits. I move towards them, fighting back the marines. Ace and Luffy started to flee and I ran after them, but not as fast as I can go. After all I don't won't to outrun them, only protect them from death. It was fun to watch them fight side by side. It was clear to me that they had done things like this before and that they loved each other.

The marines want them to die and so they attacked more fiercely. The Whitebeard pirates were trying to make a path for them. I was bored, so I decided to help. I used my Conquers Haki and all around us, weak marines started to fall, which make the chaos around stop for a while. They were wondering who had done so. Luffy was cable of doing this, but unaware of it and this was a controlled Conquers Haki. I smirked.

"Ups. I need to train some more," I said in an excused voice.

All looked at me, but I just smirked.

"Oi, I thought we paid you to fight with us, not against us," said a marine.

"Nope. You paid me to be near the scaffold and now I'm bored and going home. You're in the way," I replied and blinked at Ace.

He must've understood what I wanted to tell him, because he grabbed the wrist of his brother and began to run. I was still moving forward, leaving the marines stunned, and unable to do anything against me. They didn't know if they dared to, because of my dad. Instead of charging me, they started to follow Ace and Luffy.

Whitebeard gave a last order. He ordered them to retreat and return to the New World alive. I looked at him and gave him a smile, knowing I would have liked him, if I had met him before this day. He gave me a nod with respect. I nodded back and followed Ace and Luffy. My fight wasn't over yet. Ace was still in danger and Luffy too. I've heard he was also going to be executed because of his father. Now I want to save both.

All around the Whitebeard pirates pledge their captain, their father, to come with them, but I could see what Whitebeard could see. He would die here, so he wanted to stop the marines from killing his 'sons' and 'daughters'. I'm touched by that. Ace stopped and looked at Whitebeard. I stood behind him. He bends down on his knees, facing Whitebeard. It was so full of respect. Whitebeard asked if he had been a good father and Ace's confirmed it. I looked around to see my dad somewhere, feeling lonely all of sudden.

Jinbe came and made Ace and Luffy move. I followed. He looked at me and was confused. I just shook my head lightly. He nodded in comprehension. I smiled and ran after them. I still held my swords in my hands. They wanted to be wielded. Suddenly the attack of Aakinu went pass me. I stopped and look behind me. He hit Ace. I haven't been focused. I cursed myself.

Akainu talked to Ace about what a coward the Whitebeard pirates were and that the captain was a failure. I knew this was going to be messy, as Ace stood up and turned his face towards Akainu. Jinbe and Luffy tried to make him run, but they failed. Ace was stubborn and he wouldn't let Akainu get away with calling them cowards and his 'father' a failure. I understand that much. Akainu kept insulting Whitebeard and his crew, until Ace lost it and attacked.

I couldn't move. I was so angry, but this was not my fight. Ace would hate me, if I now interfered. I needed to jump into the fight at the right time. So I waited, calmed down and focused. My chance came, as Akainu attacked Luffy, which seemed to be unable to move a muscle. Ace was quick to move between Luffy and Akainu's fist, but I was right there, stopping Akainu's fist from hitting Ace, and properly kill him.

"Keiko," hissed Akainu and stepped back, his hand had return to normal as it hit my sword's blade.

"That's my name yes?" I said cocky.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Doing what?" I asked dumbed.

"Why did you protect Ace and Luffy?" he asked.

"Uhm … Well … Because I wanted to?" I looked a bit confused by his question, but all this was just an act.

Jinbe was nearby. He grabbed Luffy and forced Ace with him. Ace looked at me. I could feel his eyes on my back. I smiled a little and then I put on a serious look.

"Don't lie to me brat," Akainu hissed.

"I do it, because you're wrong to resent a child for his parent's sins. You blame Ace for living. You do not blame him for being a pirate, but for him to be alive. A child is a miracle. It didn't ask to be born, but it was. It was born pure and innocent, but you … You put a quilt on it even before it was born. It is you who made Ace who he is, not himself. You made him a pirate, with that twisted thinking of yours. Who are you to decide who is worthy of living and who not? Who gave you that power?" I asked in a loud, coldly and deadly voice.

My eyes pierced through his. I held his gaze, not backing out. I could feel my anger, my pain and my courage fighting inside of me. This fight was for me. It was to prove to myself that I had become stronger. That I was worthy of living. I was a child like Ace, but we both found a father to love and respect. I felt like his soul sister. I felt proud to stand up for myself, for him and for all children who suffered because of their parents.

"So that's your true nature, brat. It will end here. Daughter of Hawkeye or not, you'll pay for your interference. You've just signed your own death," he said and attacked me.

I dodged and made a counterattack. He dodged it and was aiming for my stomach, but I avoided it and hit him with my blade. He cursed, as he felt the pain in his side. Blood was dripping from his side and my blade. My eyes were cold as ice. I charged again, but in the middle of my move, I changed it and hit him from behind. He stumbled forward and turned around in time to get my feet planted in his face. I landed on my feet and hugged down, striking his legs, so he felt down.

As I was about to strike him I felt Kizaru's attack and barely avoid it. Akainu stood up and now I had two admirals to fight. I knew I couldn't do it on my own. Suddenly an attack wave came towards us. It helped me splitting up from both admirals. It had been father. Somehow, in the fight against Mr. 1, he had managed to help me. It looked like an accident, but I knew better. I didn't stall and ran away. In mere seconds, Kizaru came in my way again, but Akainu was now occupied with Whitebeard. I avoided the attack from Kizaru and was ready to fight against him.

"I'll be your opponent Kizaru," said Marco and blinked to me.

"Oh my," Kizaru said in his bored tone.

As Marco fought against Kizaru I decided it was my turn to run and to be free. I couldn't turn back to father, while the war still was going, so I needed to flee with Ace and Luffy. I knocked more marines down with my Conquers Haki and with my swords. I was now considered a foe instead of ally. It didn't matter to me. It had never been my intension to be their ally. I had my money and I had my own believes. Know Akainu and those around, knew where I stood. I had seen some confusion reflected in the eyes of some soldiers, as I held my little speech.

Ice. I had passed the walls and was now in the bay. There was still chaos and fighting going on. Jinbe had Luffy in his arm, while Ace was running beside him. All three of them looked exhausted. With the help of soru and geppo, I quickly came next to them.

"Nice speech Keiko. What do you think your father would say to that?" Jinbe asked.

"Well he knows. It's good to see you free my friend. As I heard you were imprisoned I felt sad. I guess I can thank Luffy for that?" I asked.

Luffy grinned.

"You can. As smart as ever. You're quite strong," Jinbe said.

"Did you expected me to be weak?" I asked confused.

"No, but I didn't imagine you possessing Conquers Haki. It's rare you know," he said.

"I know. Dad found out about 2 years ago and I've been training it since," I replied.

"Oi Jinbe do you know each other?" Ace asked confused.

"We don't have time for …," I didn't finish my sentence, but pulled Ace and Jinbe forward and jumped back.

It was really close, but I managed to survive the attack from underneath. Akainu rose from the sea. He looked darkly at me, not giving Jinbe, Ace and Luffy a gaze. Right now I was his target. I was ready to fight. Akainu attacked and I dodged. This time I didn't counterattacked but he expected it, so I made him diffuse for a second, which was enough to strike him again. He hissed and was now full concentrated on fighting me. He fault had been that he underestimated my ability to adapt to the situations. As if he had forgotten who my father was.

"He have train you well," Akainu said.

"Had you expected anything else from my dad?" I asked.

"Not that you were this strong and skilled," he said.

As I had thought. "Hey you just learned something," I pointed out in a cheered voice.

It made him angrier and he made another mistake. He charged me, but I simply slipped down and between his leg and stroke them, while passing. He went down on his knees. He had seen those strikes come and had turned his leg to magma, but he hadn't understood the power of my swords yet. He turned around and faced me.

"Your blades," he hissed between the pains.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They are made of seastone," he said darkly.

"Yes," I replied, but let a smile play on my lips.

"He gave those too you?" he asked.

"He did. He's my dad after all, so why shouldn't he give me something like this?" I asked.

Akainu was angry, but he had learned that he couldn't let his anger take over when he fought against me. I was smarter and quicker than other pirates. He had really thought that I was as easy and cocky like Ace and Luffy, but I knew where I stood. I knew their powers and my limits and I didn't attack bluntly.

Suddenly a sandstorm came between me and Akainu. It was Crocodile.

"Keiko, run for your freedom. I'll take it from here," he said.

"Thanks Crocodile. See you around on the sea, some day," I said and ran.

Ace laid on the ice, badly wounded and covered in blood. I could hear Buggy and looked up. He had Jinbe and Luffy. I walked towards Ace, wondering what had happened, when I fought Akainu. I had to avoid an attack from a Zombie. I gazed at it. Moria. I searched for him and there he was. Laughing. I didn't like him and he didn't like me. This was no secret that he wanted me dead, so he could use my body. Or taking my shadow.

My eyes narrow and I threw salt at the Zombie who was dumb enough to swallow it. Moria kept laughing, but I close it out. I simply use my swords and took down his army of Zombies, before he realized that he couldn't harm me like that.

Suddenly a young man shouted, which make everyone stop doing what they were doing and listened. I however used this to see if Ace still was alive. He was, but barely. His pulse was slow. I turned him over, so he lay on his back. I began to stop the bleeding first, by ripping my shirt apart. I knew this was not going to do it completely, but I had to do something or else he would die from blood lost.

"Don't worry young one. I'll take over now," a voice said.

I sighed relieved and looked up. I didn't know who he was by name, but he looked like a pirate and he tended Ace's wounds. I looked around, just to see Buggy throwing the Straw Hat to Trafalgar Law. My eyes narrowed. Was Luffy with him? I saw the Red Force and was surprised. I had focused on my nearby surroundings as I tended Ace's wounds, so I hadn't been aware that the Red Hair pirates were here.

Suddenly Aokiji make a last attempt to finish off Luffy, as he jumped up and use his Ice Age to freeze the sea. I use my Observation Haki and was relieved that the submarine didn't got stuck, but now Kizaru made his move and attack the ice with his light. I was still focusing my Observation Haki on the submarine. Miraculous it escaped. I smiled relieved.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**As daughter of Mihawk, Keiko isn't reckless, but a young woman who first analyze and then handle. She seems like an experience fighter, but in fact this war is her first battle. Keiko was taught to be calm and not let her feelings take over. She had to analyze the situation first and since she's inexperience, it take far more time for her to analyze and to make a move.**

**Up until know, Luffy's journey and past was true, but what will happen now that Keiko had made her move and mingled in the war, so Ace did in fact survive? What impact does it have on the world? Does the world know? Will Luffy still vanished for two years and train?**

**Well you have to wait for those questions to be answered, so be patient.**

**Please leave a review**


	8. Meeting the Yonkou Shanks

**I hope you all had a good holiday and as promise, I have the new chapter for you here, before New Year. I'm working on the next chapter already and hopefully I will finished it before New Year and upload it too, but don't be disappionted if I don't managed to do so.**

**Thanks for your reviews. It makes me happy to read that someone does like my fanfic and Keiko.**

**I do not own One Piece or the character. I only own Dracul Keiko (OC).**

* * *

So Luffy was safe for now. I needed to concentrate on my own safety, even though I still was alert and on guard. I turned my head to Ace and saw the doctor look serious. Ace looked very pale.

"Is he going to make it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He has lost lot of blood and need a blood transfusion, but I don't know his blood type," the man said.

I guessed he must be a Red Hair pirate or an ally of Whitebeard pirate. I looked around and spotted Marco. With the help of soru, I went over to him. He felt me come and I stopped in front of him. He sure is a trained pirate and he did fight the admirals.

"Ace is still breathing, but he has lost a lot of blood. He needs a blood transfusion," I said and pointed to the place where Ace was lying.

Without a word Marco took off. I under stood, before looking around to see if dad was still around, though I could feel he wasn't. The Whitebeard pirates looked at me with confusion and curiosity. Whitebeard stood like a statue. He was dead. I felt sorry, but I need a way out here. Shanks was talking with Sengoku and Blackbeard, but I didn't listened because I just wanted to get out of here.

"Oi Keiko. Your dad told me to tell you that you should go with the pirates. Sengoku and Akainu are furious. They might chain you up in Impel Down if they catch you. Don't worry I keep them away from you for now. Just leave and make your dreams come true," said Uncle Doffy.

I smiled to him. "Thanks Uncle Doffy. I see you around then," I said.

"Become even stronger. I'll look forward to see what you're going to do next," he laughed and left.

I nodded, turned around and began to walk over to Ace again. I was curious if the transfusion was going to help. It was Vista that was the donor. Ace had gained some color, which made me smile a little. I looked back towards the plaza. I felt somehow alone and was not sure what to do right now. This war had changed my plans.

"Thank you. You saved him," said Marco and brought me out of my thoughts.

"I did it, because the reason to kill him was wrong. If he was going to be executed for only being an infamous pirate, I wouldn't have interfered at all," I said in a neutral voice.

"I see. Still I'm happy you did decide to help. Without your help, we would have lost not only Pops, but the man we came to save," he said in a sad voice.

"So he'll survive?" I asked.

"Yes. You stopped the bleeding with your shirt, right? It helped," said the doctor.

I nodded and smiled. This was going to piss Sengoku and Akainu even more. This war had been manic. I sighed. Now I needed to buy some new clothes because dad has my backpack. I have my wallet, the money from Sengoku, my swords and my Den Den Mushi. The only clothes I have now are my shorts, panties and my bra. I didn't mind to wear only my bra, but I could see the embarrassment in the eyes of the surrounding men. And it was kind of cold.

"Here," said a man next to me and gave me his shirt.

I took it with a smile. It was way too big for me, but I didn't mind at first. Better that, than looking at them blush every time they look at me. I was also tired. It had been my first battle and it was the first time I have been so concentrated for so long time.

"Will he survive?" asked a voice behind us.

I turned around. Shanks. The captain of the Red Hair Pirates. His first mate, Benn Beckmann, and his sniper, Yasopp, were with him. Marco answered the question with a yes. Shanks nodded, but his eyes were fixed at me. I gazed back at him. So this was the old rival of my dad. Finally I met him in person. Dad had told me of him, how he one day returned to Grand Line with only one arm left. I could see his strength and feel his warm aura. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I need a ride to the next Island," I stated.

"Oh really? And you want me to take you along?" Shanks asked.

"Yes," I said.

"So sure of you self," Shanks smiled, while he looked at me with interest.

"So?" I asked.

"I don't take any unknown on my ship," Shanks stated.

"My name is Dracule Keiko," I simply said.

Silence and stunned faces. I knew this would happen. Dad had told me that he never had mentioned me to others than the marines and the Shichibukai's. So of course they would be stunned and surprised.

"So Taka No Me has a daughter? Who would have guessed? Especially that you are his daughter. You don't look like him at all. Too beautiful to be his daughter," laugh Shanks.

My eyes narrowed and I gazed coldly at Shanks. Nobody talked about my dad like that in front of me. I could feel my anger raise and I wanted to teach Shanks a lesson, but I know I can't beat him. So I decided to stare coldly at him, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oi Oi. I was wrong. You got the same coldly look in your eyes as he. Come on give me a break Keiko. I was just surprised that he has a daughter," Shanks smiled.

I didn't ease my gaze. I won't let him get off so easy and seeing that my gaze was making him uncomfortable was satisfying. He decided to turned away and make preparations to retreat. Benn looked at me with a smile playing on his lips. Something told me that he had taking a liking in me for some reason. As Shanks was walking away I eased my gaze and looked at Ace again. He looked much better now.

"Your dad can be proud. Not all can stand up to our Captain like that," said Benn.

"I don't like when people talk bad about my dad. That just shows me that they don't know him at all and just have an opinion on how he might be," I said.

"Don't think we don't know your father, Keiko. It's just surprising that he has a daughter. He did never mention you," said Yasopp.

"I know. If he wasn't called to those meetings, nobody would properly know. He's protective," I said.

"So he took you along to the Shichibukai meetings? Didn't want you to be alone?" Benn smirked.

"If you tease him, he'll kill you," I said.

"Properly, but that wouldn't keep Shanks from doing it," said Benn knowing.

I just rolled my eyes. It was Shanks problem, not mine. I knew he would take me along with him. He was just as curious as everybody else here. I could feel it, but they were polite enough not to ask right now.

"We're ready," said a big, fat man.

"So let us go. Keiko you are welcome at the ship," said Benn.

I smiled. He was polite and respectful. I couldn't help but smile at it. I really could need someone to tend to my wounds and as we came onto his ship, he took me to the infirmary, together with the man, who had helped Ace. The doctor then looked at my wounds and tended them. Akainu had burn me a little, but nothing serious and I was relieved. I needed to call dad, so he knew I was alright. As I took my Den Den Mushi it called.

"Yes?" I answered it.

"Are you at _his_ ship?" dad said.

"I am," I replied.

"Thought you might need your backpack. I'm coming," he said.

"How thoughtful. See you," I said and hung up.

I went out to find Shanks, to let him know that dad would come. The ship was big and there were many people around. I didn't like it, but I had to endure it for now. I spotted Shanks at the helm with Marco and Benn. I walked over to them and Shanks smiled brightly. My eyes were neutral.

"You sure are an interesting young woman. Marco told me that you outsmarted Akainu twice," said Shanks.

"I did. It's not easy to outsmart him, but he didn't take me serious and he thought I was too young and inexperienced to fight like I did. He forgot that dad had trained me. Akainu were taught a pride hurting lesson," I said.

"I wonder what they would do about you now," he said.

"I really don't care right now. My dad called to say he'll come. He has my backpack and I need to change," I said.

"I see. Thanks for noticing me," said Shanks.

"It's your ship, so it's only neutral that you should know," I said.

Shanks smiled. My voice had been neutral and my eyes also. I wouldn't show any emotion to that man. I wasn't sure what to think about him, so I was cautious. It was in my nature to be suspicious and careful. Even before I came to live with dad, I have been so. Shanks just shook his head lightly and turned to his duties as captain.

I wondered why he didn't ask me questions about my mother and how I could bare to live with dad all by myself. I gazed over the ship. It was big and men were on duty. I loved the sea and as long as I can remember I wanted to sail and explore the world. I loved it every time we left our Island. I loved my home, but my heart was longing for the sea. Dad understood and that was why he had brought me to Sabaody Archipelago. So I could find me a captain. I got two offers, but I didn't like those two captains. Well technically it had been Killer that told me to join, but Kid had been watching and he agreed with his first mate. I knew I would be a fearsome and great nakama, but I have some standards. An insane captain or a sadistic captain was not what I wanted.

"Lost in your thoughts?" asked Shanks.

"Yes," I replied.

Shanks started to laugh. I looked to the right and saw the small boat approach. I started to smile. Shanks followed my gaze and he got a bright smile.

"So your dad is here," he said.

Marco followed our gaze and I could see his eyes narrowed a bit, not trusting my dad. Dad however jumped up and tosses a robe to Benn. It was like it was normal for dad to come to Shanks' ship, because Benn only secured the robe and went on with his duties.

"Taka No Me. What a surprised your daughter gave us. You sure have raised her well," said Shanks.

"Akagami," dad nodded and went to me.

He held my backpack and twisted his eyebrows as he saw the shirt I was wearing. I took the backpack and went in to change my clothes. I had to throw the shorts away. They were torn up. I took a red skirt and a green top on. I put my swords back and brushed my hair. Afterwards I went out. Dad and Shanks were talking and dad didn't look to happy. I went over to them.

"Sengoku wants to talk to you, while Akainu wants you looked up," dad said to me.

"I thought so," I simply replied.

"It would be best for you to lay low for a short time being. Doflamingo offers to take you under his care," said dad.

His eyes were cold and it was like he dared me to say yes to Uncle Doffy's offer. I gazed shortly at him and out of the corner of my eye; I noticed that Shanks and Marco had stiffened a little.

"Do you think I'm still that naïve? You've raised me better than that," I said disappointed and turned around. "Oh I'll stay out of trouble for time being, but don't think it would be forever. I'm a pirate and I'm not going to lay low for all my life," I continued coldly.

Before I was out of reach, dad grabbed my wrist. I could feel his anger, but I wasn't afraid of him. I hurt me that he didn't trust in my judgment. I stopped and slowly turned around and looked into his eyes. They were cold and sharp. I grumbled a bit, but I didn't look away.

"Don't ever use that tone in front of me again," he said.

"Then don't see me as a child. Last year I saw Doflamingo's true nature in his eyes. It's all an act from him, so I play along until I can do something about it. As long as he thinks I'm still innocent little Keiko, I'm safe from him. That's until I'm out of your reach. He'll properly try to mess me up, so I can be of use for him. Don't think I haven't seen it in his eyes. I see more than you think," I said as cold as he looked at me.

He let my wrist go. His eyes changed from cold and angry eyes, to eyes with disbelief and then proud. He sent me a small smile, to let me know that he understood. I wondered when he lost track of what I was thinking. He then turned to Shanks.

"Sleep with one eye open if you're her enemy," he said.

"I can hear that. You raised her too well, Taka No Me. A dangerous woman, but she needs to loosen a bit up. I take she's too much like you," said Shanks.

Dad's eyes narrowed. Shanks challenged him and the air became tense. I looked from dad to Shanks. Two former rivals. Shanks were the one to break the tension, since dad never would do so.

"Alright Taka No Me. I'll protect your little devil. Don't worry too much. I think that's why she's so irritated by you now. She knows how to play with the minds of people. Dangerous play, but her Conquers Haki is strong for her age," said Shanks and smiled to me.

I was confused. How could Shanks now so much of me? We've just met and I haven't told him that much. And dad had never mentioned me to him at all, so from dad it couldn't be. Or did dad told him something while I changed my clothes? No dad was not the one to do so.

"Even if you like to party a lot, you're still sharp. I'll let you teach her what I can't," dad said.

Shanks smiled, but my eyes narrowed. What in hell did dad mean by that? I hate when he does that. Decided what is good for me and how to live, without asking me. I looked at dad and saw something in his eyes I rarely saw. Worry and a hint of sadness. My eyes softened and I smiled to him.

"Don't worry dad. I can take care of myself and I won't go near Doflamingo alone," I said.

"I know. Still you should try to open your mind a bit more and see what Akagami can teach you," he said and then he walked away.

He left me standing there. Confused, curious and all alone. I swallowed a lump and took some deep breaths. This was not a bad thing. I could learn how to sail and navigate better and how to stay with a large group of people for longer time. That may had been what dad meant, even though my feelings told me it might be something else.

"I'll go and see if Ace is awake. He'll properly want to know if Luffy got away," I said.

"Go ahead. Do you know if he got away?" asked Shanks.

"The submarine wasn't harmed," I said.

I walked into the infirmary. Ace was awake and the doctor had just exanimated him.

"You'll be alright in a couple of days. Oh hey there angel," the doctor looked at me.

"Hey. I'm not an angel. My name is Keiko," I said.

"If I heard correct, you're the daughter of Hawkeye. Why did you save my life?" Ace asked.

I went to his bed and sat beside it on a chair.

"As I told Akainu I didn't like their excuse for execute you. Because the sins of your father. I don't agree on that. If your execution has been because of you being an infamous pirate, then I wouldn't have mind at all," I said.

"I see. Thank you. You have a kind soul," he said.

"Your brother got away too. So don't worry about him," I said.

"Really? I'm so relieved. He came for me and I was ready to die for him, but you stopped Akainu. You saved me and my brother. Even though your father is Hawkeye," he said.

"Who my father is, doesn't matter here. I do whatever I please. He was called to fight against Whitebeard pirates and their ally, not me or anyone else. Your brother, however, was considered an ally to Whitebeard because the Whitebeard pirates helped him," I said.

"I understand. And then because of his blood too. It's a big burden for us that our fathers are infamous. Our blood is cursed and we shouldn't have lived," Ace said sad.

"Stupid boy. Don't blame yourself for living. It's not your fault that you were born. It doesn't matter who you parents were. It only depends on who you are. The government and the marines have a sick and twisted thinking at that matter. Who are they to decide who are worthy of living? All kids are born pure, free and innocent. Who we become depends on the role models in our life," I said angrily.

"She's right Ace. You deserve to live as much as they do," said Marco and walked into the infirmary.

His face was relieved and still sad. I just gazed behind him where Shanks stood. His eyes had some respect in them as he looked at me. I felt slightly embarrassed, but before it was shown I gazed out of the window. We were sailing fast.

"That's a good reason to fight," said Shanks.

"Whatever," I said a bit grumpy.

"Why so grumpy? Are you sad that you safe life is gone by now?" Shanks teased.

"None of your business. Just bring me to an Island," I said.

"Can't do that Keiko. I told your father that I would protect you," he said.

"I won't get into trouble. I'll stay low and train," I said firmly.

"Still I did promise your father I would teach you a thing or two," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't get off this ship that easily. It was a bit annoying and I hated to be surrounded by so many people. Last time I was with that many was … No I didn't want to think of that right now. I was starting to live my own life. First I needed more training, but I couldn't do that with dad. So I needed to find a perfect inhabited Island where I could train and then I would sail back to Sabaody Archipelago to find myself a captain to serve. One with not that many people on board.

"So it's decided," said Shanks and went out.

I looked coldly after him. Somehow I must convince him that it was for the best, if I left the ship. Not only for him, but for me too. I wasn't sure what he could learn me that dad didn't. Dad was the strongest swordsman in the world, so it couldn't be about swordsman style. To sail? Properly, but still I got a feeling I was missing something.

* * *

**I know it must be confusing what was going on between Shanks and Mihawk here, but be patient. Remember it is Keiko we are following and only seeing things from her view. Some may be guessing what is going on and it will be clear soon.**

**I wanted to show you, that Keiko is strong, knows how to pick her fights, but still have something to learn.**

**Pleas review and you're welcome to leave a note on what you think could happen. Maybe I would consider to have it in my story if it fits.**

**If I'm not finished with the next chapter before New Year, I wish you all may come through New Year safe and have a great one. I'll upload as soon as possible, I promise.**


	9. What I don't have yet

**I managed to have the next chapter ready for you before New Year, so here you go.**

**Thanks to Yumi sawamura for the last two reviews, which gave me some ideas. **

**So please leave a review, because it inspires me.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters. I only own Dracule Keiko (OC).**

* * *

After a day the newspaper wrote that Ace had been badly wounded and had lost lot of blood. He might be dead of his injuries, had a medical person stated. So the world thought he was dead. I was also mentioned, but only by my first name. I was an assassin that was paid to help out, but I had twisted the contract, so I could do as I pleased. Well, that was somehow true. Therefor I got a bounty of 85.000.000 Beri. I shook my head and sighed, while Shanks just laughed.

"I can't believe it. That's one hell of bounty for a first timer. Congrats," he said with a smile, while he showed Benn the flyer.

"It doesn't matter right now. I wonder what it will happen when they find out that Ace is pretty much alive," I said worried.

"You do think too much Keiko, but your thoughts about that I understand. Ace is far from strong enough to keep out of trouble and he might end up dead. He needs training," said Marco.

"And some self-control. I might be able to help him with that," I said.

"Oi, we can do it by ourselves," said Marco.

"I know you can do it, but he would not allow you to do so. He feels guilty and down and he might leave after the funeral or something like that. I see it in his eyes," I said.

"What? Did he say something to you?" asked Marco.

"He doesn't need to say anything. I can see it too. You amazes me Keiko. It takes years of training to see thing like that, while you use Conquers Haki," said Shanks.

"Dad taught me to see details and read the signs that the body gives away, before we found out that I possess Conquers Haki, so as my control over my Conquers Haki grew I could see much more," I said.

"That makes sense," said Shanks.

"So if he really leaves us, would you go with him?" asked Marco.

"I will. I know dad want me to stay here, but I don't want Ace to be alone," I said.

"Stay until Ace leaves and then go with him, if he wants you along. That is if he wants to leave. I'll tell your dad," said Shanks.

I nodded and went towards the helm. Benn would teach me to navigate and other stuff too. I somehow got a feeling that it wouldn't bet the only lessons I got here, but I didn't know what and it made me feel uneasy. Why didn't they just tell me what was going on and what I had to learn, instead of just letting in the dark? I looked over the ship. Men were doing their chores, but they were also in a good mood. How could they be in such a good mood, when the world was going to be much more dangerous and insecure place to live in? Especially on the sea. Marco had told me Whitebeard's last word and this was going to bring more pirates to the sea. I know that the Red Hair pirates are strong, but still. They weren't bad pirates, so how could they not be concerned about this?

Benn and I went to dinner. Marco and Ace sat at the table with Shanks and Yasopp. I took a plate, filled it with food and was going to seat for myself, as Shanks made me sit with them. Even Marco and Ace was in better mood, still there was some sadness in their eyes.

"What's with you? How can you look so serious and concerned?" asked Shanks.

"How can't you?" I grumped back, while attend to eat.

"Jeez. Your dad sure have giving me a hard task. Why in hell didn't he do something about this years ago?" Shanks sighed.

I looked confused at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind. Just enjoy the freedom at sea," he said.

"No. Tell me," I said firmly.

"Do you think I just would tell a smart girl as you what you need to learn?" he teased me.

I gave him a grim look and turned to my food. I was not in mood to enjoy myself right now. Not that I didn't like to be at the sea, but there was too many people around and Shanks was a pain, playing I-know-you-better-than-you-do. I finished my plate, but Shanks wouldn't let me go.

"So Keiko, tell me what's wrong," he said in a concerned voice.

"Wrong? Nothing. Just let me be alone," I said.

"Not going to happen," he smirked.

"Then be alert," I said.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked surprise.

I gave him a dark and cold look. "Just a warning to stay out of my business," I said.

Before he could say or do anything else I walked away. I wanted to be alone. There were too many people and many of them I do not know. I didn't like it here and dad had told Shanks to watch out for me and he did. He wouldn't let me go before I had learned what he had to teach me. Well, I somehow hoped that Ace will leave soon. Shanks did say I could go with him when he does. So I was at the helm with Benn or at the crowns nest with Yasopp. Shanks made me have dinner with him and his officers, Marco and Ace and he had this annoying smirk on his face constant. He didn't tell me what I had to learn at all.

"We're going to follow Shanks for a while until we are ready to stay on our own feet," said Ace to me the day before the funeral.

"So you're not leaving?" I asked.

"Not yet. I don't know what to do. Marco told me that you think I would leave them and you're right. I don't feel I got the right to be with them. He said you would like to stay with me. Why?" he asked.

"I just like the idea of making you stronger, so you can prove to the marines that you still are alive and stronger than before. So they can fear you even more. I hate the marines," I said.

"Why do I have the feeling there lies more behind it?" he asked.

"It's the only reason you'll hear from me now," I said.

"Alright if you say so. I will train hard," he said.

I smiled. "Do you know what Shanks is trying to do?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought you could see it too? Come on Keiko. If you knew that I would leave, before I told anyone, why can't you see what Shanks is doing?" he teased me.

"Ace… I do not understand his twisted brain," I said irritated.

Ace laughed. He was amused by me and it made me frustrated. What the hell was going on here? Everyone around me knew what Shanks tried to teach me, but me. What did I need to learn? Why did dad even wanted me to learn it, if I couldn't use it? If I didn't get it or could see it, it wasn't important at all. That is my opinion.

Shanks was really showing his good heart here. Whitebeard got a big stone and his Jolly Roger, coat and weapon was raised on it. A smaller stone was standing beside his grave also. It was for all the fallen pirates. I was touched and I could feel the sorrow and sadness around me. I closed my eyes and shut of my alertness. It didn't do me any good right now.

As I open my eyes, Marco and Shanks looked at me with curious eyes. I gazed away and took a deep breathe. I need to be calm and relax or else I would fall from exhausting. Since the war I had been on guard and alert all the time. I didn't feel complete safe, though dad trusted my safety to Shanks. A man he had seen as his rival. A man he never talked to about my existence. Why did dad leave me here?

"I wonder if Taka No Me ever taught you how to relax," said Shanks.

I turned my head to him, but he was already walking towards the ship. What was that about? How to relax? Of course I could relax, but why did Shanks mentioned it now? I didn't feel complete safe, so of course I didn't relaxed. I shook my head and followed him, with Ace by me side. I felt somehow distracted and irritated.

"I'm glad Pops got a great funeral. May he rest in peace, knowing I'm safe and alive. I hope I someday can get my revenge," said Ace sadly.

"I don't know. Maybe," I said.

"You really want to help me get stronger?" he asked.

"Yes. I saw some sleeping potential in you. I'll teach you about Haki and how to use it. And maybe you'll learn how to use your Devil's Fruit ability better. We'll start tomorrow, if you feel ready for it," I said.

Ace nodded. In silence we went to Red Force, since Shanks told us that we would stay on his ship during the time when Marco follows him. I was not happy about that, but since Marco had lost all but one ship, there was not much space left on his ship. And Shanks was still holding on to his promise to dad, which I hated.

After few days I saw how the Whitebeard Pirates cheered up and started to have some good times. I was reading the newspaper and I didn't like what it said. Suddenly a shadow felt over me and I looked up. It was Marco. He was sitting on the railing, which I leaned up against, and he looked at me. His eyes were worrying about something; I couldn't really see what though. I laid the newspaper down, ready to hear him out.

"Your dad loves you," he stated.

I didn't say anything, but looked at him with confusing eyes. What was this about?

"I've never thought that a man like him would feel that way. It's touching and somehow sad that he couldn't teach you everything. That's why he wanted Shanks to teach you," Marco continued.

"Dad taught me all I need to know," I said.

"You really believe that? How come I always see you alone, after you have trained with Ace and you don't seems to relax at all?" he asked.

"I like being alone and I'm relaxed," I said, but I somehow got a feeling I was lying to myself.

"Really? I don't think so," Marco stated.

"It's none of our business," I said grumpy.

"I guess not. How is Ace doing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He's doing quite well, but he's stubborn," I said.

"He sure is. I'm glad to hear he's doing fine," he said.

"Come tomorrow and see for yourself," I said.

"I'll do that," he said and went off.

Being alone … No I didn't like that, but I didn't feel comfortable being around with all those people. This was why I wanted to be with a small pirate group. So I didn't need to … use too much energy on being alert all the time. I hated this thought, even before I had finished it. Why was I thinking like that anyway? I looked down and took the paper, trying to get my thoughts off that subject, but without results. I wanted to be free, but I wasn't. Dad knew this and he thought Shanks could help me. Thanks to my Conquers Haki and my training with dad, I could tell if someone was lying or not being themselves, but I didn't trust people that were true to themselves. I had problem with trusting people. And I was afraid of opening up. To be vulnerable, but I wanted friends and to trust others.

"Seems like you now understand," said Shanks and sat down beside me.

He handed over a bottle of sake. I took it and drank half of it, before handing it back. He smirked and drank the rest, before planting it on the deck. He didn't say anything further and I sighed.

"I don't know how to act around many people. It was easy around Jinbe, Hancock and the others, because dad was there to protect me, but now …," I didn't finished the sentence. I didn't need to. Shanks knew what I meant.

"So you really understand now. Keiko, open your heart. We're not your enemy, but your friends. You don't need to tell us anything about you, but relax, smile and feel free. Don't be on guard, unless you are training Ace, which you do very well," he said.

I looked down. It was easy to say and to tell to do so, but to do it … That was going to be hard and I didn't know how. Dad wasn't a social person, but I wanted to have friends and to talk with others about my private thoughts and stuff. Someone I could trust and rely on. Hancock helped me with woman's stuff and Jinbe did train med, but I couldn't tell them everything, not even dad.

"So that is what I need to learn, before I can be truly free. To really rely on my judgment and feelings. Not just to think about it, but to do it. That was what dad meant you could help me with. Living, not surviving," I said.

"I knew you were smart. Your father told me that he had taught you all he could, but there were still things you needed to learn before you could be free and become a real pirate, so he asked if I could teach you that. I knew what he talked about. I've known your father for a long time now and I'm properly the only one that could call himself a friend of your father," he said.

"I'm ready to take the next step, so dad can see that I've grown," I said.

Shanks smiled. "Then a party is the best way to start it and we can have it there," he smirked and pointed towards the Island we were approaching.

I must say it's easier to say that I want to trust people and let my guard down, to actually do it. We did get to the Island and Shanks told his crew to have a party, for the new era. The Whitebeard Pirates joined in too. I tried to feel free, but I still somehow was on guard. Every time my eyes met Shanks, he smiled and gave me a nod and raised his cup. I raised mine and in silence we toasted. Marco also toasted with me several times and even Benn grinned.

"Sometimes the body needs to feel happiness and freedom. To let go of worries and sorrows. In time like this, I still can feel Pops around me. We can't go around and be serious all the time. We are going to miss the good times if we do so," said Marco and sat beside me.

All around us pirates were sleeping. They had been drinking, singing and dancing for several of hours. I hadn't drunk that much, but I could feel the alcohol in my blood and that my body relaxed. It felt good. I looked up in the sky and closed my eyes.

"Happiness ... I only felt it when dad was around to protect me. When I needed to be protected. I may never learn how to be truly free," I said, remembering my childhood.

"I bet you're wrong. You are just scared of it, because you have a protective father. It's good to have a father that wants to protect you, but you need to learn to live on your own, trusting your own instincts and to trust others. I do not know what kind of childhood you have, but I can see it must had been hard, even before you came to live with your father. You need to learn to trust yourself Keiko. Just let us help you," said Shanks.

"I'm not scared," I said darkly.

"You're in denial. Just trust me on this. Your father does," Shanks smiled.

I turned my head away and closed my eyes. Scared? No I was freaked out. Why did they want to be my friend? I do not understand, but it felt good. I wanted them to be my friends. I wanted to trust them, but I was too proud to admit it to them. I was scared of losing myself, if I let anyone get close to me. I sighed. Why did I think like that, if I truly wanted to be free and trust people? This was going to be a hard and long trip.

"Friendship? I'm not entire sure what that means. Jinbe and Hancock are my friends, but they are not close friends. I like to be around them and talk to them. I see them as good role models," I said.

"You don't have any close friends?" Marco asked.

"Not really. I never had one," I said sadly.

"Not even before living with your father?" asked Shanks.

"None. Believe it or not, but dad saved my soul as I came to live with him. He's the only one I truly feel I can rely on. I'm not sure how far Jinbe and Hancock would go for me, but dad would be there for me if I need him too. He did help me under the war. I want to feel that safe again, when I get some nakama," I said softly.

"Don't close your heart. I would be there too," said Marco.

I smiled a little. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my friend. You may not see it yet, but you are a good person with good intentions. Even if you're doing things because you want to it, not to be nice, you're still selfless," he said, while Shanks nodded i agreement.

"I am? Maybe," I said.

I feel much better and I leaned my head on Marco's shoulder. I was tired, so I closed my eyes. It felt so good to know that they like me for my personality, not because of my dad or ability, but because I am who I am. I felt the darkness take over and I welcomed it.

* * *

**To live an entire childhood with no friends, only be hated by the other children and the adults, does not build social skills and since Mihawk also don't associate that much, Keiko failed to master those skills as a teen as well. She needs to though, if she wants to be on a pirate ship.**

**Please leave a review.**

******I wish you all a Happy New Year.**

**I'm not sure when I can upload the next chapter, since a friend of mine is coming short after New Year and she's staying for a week and I also have to work, so pleas be patient. I work on this story as fast as I can.**


	10. Past

**I did manage to have the next chapter ready before my friend comes to visit, so I thought I might upload it to you guys.**

**I'm not sure when the next will be up though, but I'm working on it.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters. I only Own Dracule Keiko (OC).**

* * *

Half a year the funeral, Ace told them that he would stay with me, if Shanks allowed it. He couldn't bear seeing the faces of his nakama any longer and he had been alone most of the time, since he woke up. Well he had trained with me, but afterwards he was always alone, like I had been. Marco and the others weren't happy though, but they did let Ace stay and Shanks told it was fine.

So we stayed, while the Whitebeard pirates left. Before they left, Marco gave me a piece of his vivrecard, telling me that I was always welcome to return to him, if Ace ever wanted to come back. I saw the sadness in his eyes and I told him that I would bring Ace back if he wanted to. Marco smiled and said I woul always be his friend, which mad me feel happy.

"I'll need more training to become stronger. You had helped me a lot Keiko and I'm grateful. Would you keep on training me?. I can't go back to the others as I am now. I'm not sure if I ever can go back. I don't know if I can forgive myself for bringing them in danger and for the loss of Pops and the others," he said.

"As I have told you, I'll train you and teach you everything I know. Don't blame yourself Ace. You're their nakama of course they came after you. Hell I was ready to help you, risking m life, only because the marines are stupid and got some real fucked up visions," I said.

"You're the best. I'm happy to be your friend," he smiled at me.

"And I'm happy that I did save that precious ass of yours. I don't know if I would have learned to get friends, if not. And I'm happy that you're my friend," I smiled.

He smiled. "You're like an angel, yet a Devil's child. Kind, but in the next moment cold and dangerous. You fight for your beliefs and hates everyone that goes against those beliefs. I like that," he said.

"So do you want to become stronger? You have shown me that you can, but are you truly ready? It won't be easy," I said.

"I'm ready," he said.

While I trained Ace, Shanks and Benn helped me. Not only in the training of Ace, but also my own. Shanks and I fought each other every time we were on an Island, and afterwards there was a party. At first I thought they were crazy parting like that all the time, but then I noticed how it made the crew relax and more focus. How their body got stronger and more efficient.

"Are you starting to understand what it means to relax?" asked Shanks.

"I do, but I know how to relax," I said.

"You know how to relax when you're at home, but not when you are around friends. If you want to serve a pirate captain, then you need to trust them and relax around them too," said Shanks.

"I know now, but it's not easy to do so," I said a bit grumpy.

"Don't get upset Keiko. I know for sure you'll learn it," he smiled to me.

After some time, Ace started to loosen up and told me everything about how Blackbeard killed Thatch and how Whitebeard and even Marco had told Ace to let him be. But Ace was stubborn and felt responsible, since Blackbeard had been one of division. We were sitting on the deck, sharing a bottle of sake. Shanks and Benn was there too.

"You've been through a lot," I said, as he finished his story.

"I have many scars on my soul. My childhood wasn't easy at all. I might not had become who I am now, if it wasn't for Luffy. At first I hated him. He was a spoiled kid that always cried, but he kept following me. One day he sacrificed his life to protect my secret. He would have been dead, but I saved him. On that day he told me, he would rather die than being alone, because it hurt the most. He relied on me. If I was dead or didn't exist then he would be all alone. For me that change me," Ace gazed up at the dark sky.

"It sounds like Luffy possesses the power to heal ones soul," I said.

"That sounds right. You know how it feels right? Being alone?" he asked.

"Not only that. I was adopted by dad at the age of 12. Before that I lived in an Orphanage," I said and wondered what they would say to my story.

"Really? Adopted? Why would he adopt a young girl?" asked Shanks.

"I felt asleep on my bed. It had been a rough day. First, a kid found it funny to wake me up by throwing a bucket of water at my face, so I had to make my bed first. I was then late at breakfast and on my way to school some kids stole my backpack and threw it into the river. As a result I was late for class and soaked, as so was my homework and books. The teacher forced me to stay in the hallway all day. As I came home, it was my turn to serve dinner. As result there was almost nothing left for me. I went into the living room were some kids were watching this new anime. I've been seeing some episodes and I liked it, but I couldn't stay and watch because I had to make homework. As I felt asleep that night, I wished so badly I could live in this anime world, become stronger, get friends and a family. I wanted a dad so bad. A dad that always would protect me, no matter what. As I woke up I could feel the sand beneath me. I wasn't really awake. Only my mind. Couldn't move or open my eyes. First as I was lying in a big bed I woke completely up. I looked into yellow eyes. I couldn't remember where I've seen those eyes before. He asked me for my name and I told him I didn't want to remember. I told him I was an orphan and then he stated that I now was his daughter and my name should be Dracule Keiko," I said.

I starred at the dark sky. The stars were sparkling and there was new moon tonight, so they were shinning even brighter than ever. Or so it seemed. I sighed a little.

"You fell asleep in your bed to wake up on Hawkeye's beach? And he just decided to adopt you?" Ace looked confused.

"Yes. I was confused and scared. Where I come from, yellow eyes are not an eye color. You can get contacts that are yellow or some other colors, but it's not natural. As dad said his name I knew where I've been seeing those eyes. They belonged to a character in that anime I've been seeing lately. He was just introduced. Somehow my wish that night became true. Do you want to know what the name of the anime was?" I asked.

"Sure, but what is anime?" Benn asked.

"Anime is another word for cartoons from a country called Japan. Something that is drawn for the purpose to show in a television. Like the video mushi, just recorded and drawn. The title was One Piece," I said.

Ace, Benn and Shanks looked shocked. I couldn't blame them though. It was hard for me to believe too. That my wish that night came true. I was scared and happy at the same time. But I got the protective dad I wished for. And I got stronger and now I got friends. I only needed to find my place and dream.

"You say that we are drawn characters? Does that means we are fiction?" Ace asked.

"Where I came from, yes. I … I don't know how it is possible and I don't want to think about it," I said.

"He adopted you because you were at his beach… He could just have brought you to an orphanage," Benn stated.

"He could, but he didn't. I asked him once why he didn't do it. He never told me why, but I somehow suspect that he wanted to have a child, but not a woman," I said.

"Even though you still got your father, your scars haven't healed," said Shanks.

"No. Some scars won't heal completely. Dad knows how I was treated, but as you know, he's not good at those kind of stuff, so I closed it in my heart," I said and looked down.

Silence felt upon us. I couldn't look into their eyes. This was so hard to tell, so hard to think of and it hurt. If they now turned their back on me, I had misjudged them and then I would leave. I felt Ace grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently and then someone in front of me. A hand stroke me gently on my cheeks, which were wet from tears.

"Keiko... Look at me," said Shanks in a soft voice.

I looked up. His eyes were warm and gently. I could see compassion and worry. Tears were still falling down and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to either. This was a huge step for me. To tell someone about my past and feelings. Even to show my tears and sadness.

"The blame is not on your father, nor you. That was just to cruel and I am glad it happened in another world. Or else I had to go to that Orphanage and teach those adults some proper manner, even though I'm the pirate. How can you treat a child like that? Children needs love and to know they are protected. You trust your dad, because he earned that trust, but he doesn't know how to teach you to trust others. He only planted the seed, by learning you how to read people. It's up to you and us to show you that what you read is right and that you can rely on us. Keiko we are your friends and we don't run from you or point fingers at you," said Shanks.

"It's okay to show that you have feelings. To be vulnerable is also fine, as long as you stand true to yourself and those feelings. We can all have bad days where we are down, but true strength lies in coming up again. Sometimes alone and sometimes with the help of friends," said Benn.

"I was scared on the day Luffy was kidnapped. Scared he might die. I see him as a son and I was scared that the sea monster would kill us both, before I could reach him. I told that to Benn and I cried. I'm not embarrassed having those feelings. It ended good and I've moved on. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but trust me Keiko. One day you'll be happy and free," said Shanks.

"I know how you feel. That kind of loneliness. Not to be allowed to be alive. Not to be wanted at all. You heard it yourself. I do not have the right to live because of my father. As kid I tried to find out what people thought about a child of Roger and none, nobody at all, was thrilled by that thought. Only Pops didn't care who my father was. Because I'm not him," said Ace.

He was still holding my hand and I looked at him. "I hate this society. Telling who is worthy of living and who isn't. I may think so because of my past, but I know for sure that dad doesn't like their way of thinking either. That's why I want to be a pirate. I don't want to be associated with those who decides who shall live and who not. Yes, I do believe you shall be punished for your crimes, but only for the crime you commit yourself and not what your family did," I said.

Ace smiled to me and then he hugged me. I feel much better know than ever before and I returned the hug. I looked at Shanks and he smiled. Even Benn smiled with warm and passionate eyes. Silence felt upon us for a short time, but it felt great.

"So how do you feel now Keiko?" asked Benn curious.

"I feel much better. Well, I feel loved and not alone anymore. I feel safe," I said.

"You seemed to be complete relaxed too. And your eyes shines in a other way now. If your father would see you now, he'll properly would take you with him and locked you up. You look prettier than ever," said Shanks with a smirk.

My eyes widened and I blushed a little. Oh god. If I was to fall in love one day, dad would properly show up and kick his ass. If he didn't have the guts to stand up against dad, dad would never accept my love. Never. And I knew I was beautiful, so boys would properly be chasing me. Especially if I now are prettier due to my new found confidence.

"You can't say something like that to her, captain. Hawkeye wouldn't do that. He'll properly test every man who wants to be with her," said Benn.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes a little. How the hell did this turn into a conversation about me dating in the future? Ace laughed and Shanks too.

"Looks like we've gone a bit to far here. Don't worry Keiko. I think you can handle the young men in the future. After all you're a strong and smart woman. Your father would properly just lean back and watch you turning those not worthy down," said Shanks.

"I sure would. Well, Ace are you ready for another training lesson?" I asked, eager to do something else than talking about the past and dating.

* * *

**Ace and Keiko are getting closer to each other and is now trusting each other fully. Keiko is still learning how to socialize, but that is something that takes time. Now she has someone around her own age and some other adults than her dad that she trust. Will she be able to rely on her self and her feelings? Will she fall in love? Can she be truly free?**

**Please leave a review.**

**I'll be back soon, so don't worry.**


	11. Training and a surpirse

**My friend who is visiting as a headache and is now resting a little, so I decided to give you the next chapter I just has finished. I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish the next chapter, because tomorrow my holidays are over and i have to gat back to work, but I'll promise I'll do my best.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece or the character. I only own Dracule Keiko.**

* * *

We were on an Island. There were lot of cliffs and deep abysses. It was just a perfect uneven terrain to train on and right now Ace was chasing me. I jumped around, using my instincts and Haki to run away from him. I could sense his present and jumped up, as he threw some fire towards me. I laughed at him and made a counterattack. He dodged it, but got out of balance and felt on the rock he was standing on. He stayed down, panting and gasping.

"I'm worn out. One day Keiko, I swear, you're going to kill me," he hissed.

I sat beside him and smiled. "You've got a lot stronger. You almost got me," I said impressed.

"Only almost," he mumbled.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself Ace. You're really good and can use Haki. All three of them. You're not perfect or strong in those, but it needs training and experience. It doesn't all come at once, you know," I said.

"I know Keiko. It is just annoying that a younger person, even a woman, is stronger and better than me. It hurts my pride a little. I want to protect you and not have it the other way around," he said, looking at me.

"You are protecting me Ace. There is many ways of protecting those you care for," I said with a smile.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said and sat up.

He was so stubborn and hardheaded. I just smiled and then I hugged him.

"I know and someday you'll be stronger than me. Ace you almost got me. Which means that you are almost as strong and good as I. Be patient," I whispered in his ear, before releasing him again.

"Yeah you're right. Seems like your training of me, keeps you from getting stronger," he said embarrassed.

"Not really. I do get stronger, but in another way. Don't feel down because of that Ace. I like train with you," I said.

Ace smiled and lay down again. The sun was going down and the sky had a yellow-orange-red color. It was beautiful and amazing. I closed my eyes and listened to the world around me. I could hear Ace breathing, animals below us, birds above us and some footsteps. I concentrated and opened my eyes. Shanks smiled at us.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ace.

"A little," I said.

"Dinner is almost ready," Shanks said.

Ace jumped up and run towards the camp. I shook my head. Whenever food was mentioned he would be the first to the table. I wonder if he has another passion at all. I stood up and walked with Shanks in silence at first.

"Does he progress?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't teach him anything more, but he still needs to grow stronger and be less hardheaded," I said.

"How about you? Do you feel progress on your own?" he asked.

"I surely do. Not only are my fighting skills more effective, but also stronger. And I'm happy, though I really miss dad and I want to go on my own adventures. Being with you is alright, but I still don't feel that comfortable being on a big ship with so many people and it takes time to adjust and adapt to it. Especially since it's my first adventure on my own," I said.

"I know. Don't worry Keiko. One day you won't even think about being with so many people," he said.

I smiled and we walked the rest of the way in peaceful silence. Shanks knew how to cheer me up and make me feel comfortable. Well not only Shanks, but also Benn and Ace. They are my good friends, but I really want a woman to talk to. Somehow I miss having a close friend, whom I can talk about love and stuff like that with.

We were sailing again. Shanks didn't said to where, but we had left the New World and was now on the first half on Grand Line. He had told that he had something to do in this era and wanted Ace, Benn and me to come along. So the four of us were now sailing in a small boat. I wonder where we are going and why Ace and I are with them.

"I guess we will arrive early in the morning, so get a good night rest. Benn will bring us there, unless a storm or something else would be in our way tonight," said Shanks.

I yawned and stretched my body. It had been a long day and even though it was a small boat, where I hardly had any private life, except for the bathroom, I had been able to do some work out and use geppo to train some skills. Ace had tried to keep up and he was really close to bring me down. So I threw myself on the bed, mumbling good night and felt asleep.

The next morning I walked out from the cabin, still tired, but I was use to that. The first thing I saw was fog and then an Island. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was … No way. What were we doing here? I gazed a Shanks, who only stood there with a big warm grin on his face.

"Recognize it?" Shanks teased.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused, excited and harmed.

"I need to talk to him and he refuses to come to me, so I have to come to him," said Shanks calmly.

"Where are we?" asked Ace confused.

"This is Kuraigana Island, my home. I lived here from the age of 12," I said.

"You lived here? I hope this is just a day with bad weather," he said, looking at the gloomy fog.

"No this is actually a good day," I smiled.

"You're got to be kidding," said Ace.

"No, but I love it here," I said happy.

"I can't see why though. Why did you bring me along?" asked Ace and looked at Shanks.

"Because of your training," he said.

I smiled and turned my head to my home. It was as I remembered. As we got closer I could feel my heart pound harder. Suddenly I could sense some battle going on. I tried to concentrate and was confused. It seemed to be dad fighting, but I don't know who. I looked at Shanks, who just shook his head lightly and then we jumped a shore, while Benn was securing the boat.

We walked through the gloomy mist and the forest. I didn't need to look around to see where I was going. I know this place too well, so I just showed them the way. At some point we could hear swords clashing against each other. It was near the ruins, so I went over to see who my dad fought against. I wasn't prepared for the shock.

Dad was fighting with his Kogatana against Roronoa Zoro. His Yoru was on his back and he was as graceful as ever. I just stared at the scene before me. Zoro looked like he had been through hell. He had an eye patch on his left eye. I looked at Ace, Benn and Shanks, who also looked stunned.

"It's enough for today Roronoa. I got some unexpected guest," dad said and gazed towards us.

Zoro looked in our directions and his eye was first surprised, then it narrowed. He sheathed his swords and walked towards the castle, or so I thought, but he just turned left. Dad gazed after him, shook his head and walked towards us. Short after Zoro came back, looking confused and then I got it. I giggled and shook my head lightly. Zoro looked angry at me, with his hands on his katanas.

Dad stopped and looked curious at Zoro. Then an evil smile played on his lips. I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was thinking.

"Tomorrow dad," I said and took my arm in his smiling happy.

"If you say so. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shanks brought me here. I'm surprised as you, when I saw my homeland," I said.

"WHAT?" shouted Zoro, looking at me.

"Is something wrong Roronoa?" I asked.

"Did you just called Hawkeye dad?" he asked.

"Yes … What else shall I call my dad?" I asked.

He looked at me with big confused and wide open eyes and his jaw dropped. I looked at dad and then shook my head. Dad didn't tell Zoro about me at all, but I wasn't surprised at all. I walked over to Zoro and gazed at him.

"Jeez dad what in hell did you do this time? He looks like if he is standing on the edge of death," I said.

Zoro's eye narrowed and his hands slipped down to his katanas. I could feel his anger rise. I looked curious at him, wondering what he wanted to do in his shape. He gazed at me, looking for something, but he didn't find it, since he just walked past me.

"I'm fine," he hissed.

"Whatever. You don't look like it, but you have spirit. Oi Ace do you want to try your luck and fight against some Humandrills?" I asked and looked at Ace.

Zoro's eye followed mine and once again his jaw dropped. I looked at dad, who just stood there with a smirk on his face. Amused by his pupil. I rolled my eyes and started to laugh. Dad's humor could be so dark, but this was actually funny seeing Zoro so confused and shocked.

"Keiko is right. You look like you have been through hell. Like Luffy did as he came to my rescue," said Ace.

"They wrote you were dead," said Zoro.

"They did. And I wonder how Luffy is taking it, since you seemed to believe it. Hawkeye didn't tell you that it was wrong?" said Ace and looked at dad.

"So Akagami why did you come?" asked dad, avoiding Ace's question.

"Let's go to the castle. The young ones can stay here and train," said Shanks.

"No way. I'm going to find out why in hell you dragged me home, just to talk to dad," I said.

"I'll tell you later Keiko, but first I need to talk with your dad. Just us adults," said Shanks.

"Promise," I said.

"I promise," said Shanks.

"Fine, but we'll be there in three hours," I said.

Shanks nodded and then they left. I was really excited to be home, but I couldn't really understand why Shanks brought me here. He could have went on his own or so, but no he wanted me and Ace along as well. I must mean something.

"Are you two going to tell me, what is going on?" asked Zoro and gazed deadly at me.

"What do you want to know? My full name is Dracule Keiko and I kicked some ass in the war and saved Ace. Now we are both travelling with Shanks to get stronger," I said and crossed my arms.

"You saved him? Why would you do so?" Zoro asked.

"Do you know why he was going to be executed?" I asked.

"Because he's an infamous pirate," said Zoro.

"No. Because he is the son of Gold Roger, the deceased Pirate King. Because the government and the marines are scared of his bloodline. Cowards and idiots. I wouldn't have done anything at all, if they only were going to execute him because he's an infamous pirate. Hell I would have helped them, just because they would have paid, but to blame a kid for the sins of his father? I can't agree with that. It's not acceptable at all. I hate that the most," I said, my voice a bit angry.

Ace laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled to me. I calmed down and send him a smile back, before looking at Zoro. He looked surprised and I could see some respect in his eye. I wonder what he thinks of me now, knowing who I am and what I stand for.

"They wanted to kill you for that? Pathetic. If only I had been there too," Zoro growled.

"You would only have course more trouble. Luffy did, but somehow, and don't ask me how or why, he gained the respect and support of Whitebeard, so all the Whitebeard pirates and their ally helped him. Even Crocodile helped him. That is some scary power he possesses. I like his spirit and that was also a reason to get involved," I smiled, remembering Luffy's intense eyes and feelings in them.

"He is mostly reckless, but he always survives and get stronger. I'm here so he can rely on me in the future too," said Zoro.

"I see. That's why dad trains you. You pushed your own ambitions away for the sake of Luffy. That must have impressed dad the most. He's just so goodhearted," I smiled.

"Whatever his reason is, one day I'll take his title," Zoro stated.

"Really? Then you first have to defeat me to prove that you're worthy," I teased.

"Fight me," he said.

"Not today. You look horrible. I want to fight you when you're healed, not wounded. That's no fun in it for me, or challenge," I said.

"Are you sure Keiko? If I'm not mistaken Zoro only gets the best out of himself when he's cornered," said Ace.

"I thought I had trained you Ace? You can't see the difference in our levels yet?" I asked.

"She's right. I won't be able to win in this state," said Zoro.

"See. To your right Ace and your left Zoro," I said as I saw the humandrills coming towards us.

They both turned around and made a counterattack. I smiled and dodge the humandrill attacking me. After dad was gone, they had been lurking around and I had raised my ambition high enough not for them to attacking us, while we talked, but now I wanted to get some exorcises, so I lowered m ambition, making them attacking us.

I unsheathed m sword and parried an attack from a humandrill and then I counterattacked. I didn't need to use my full strength or Haki to win over them. I was stronger now and I had beaten them often before leaving home. I was simply testing Ace. So while I easy defeated those Baboons, I watched Ace's fight. He was good and he did not have that many problems. Zoro on the other hand was still wounded and some trouble, but unless he was in great danger, I wouldn't interfere with his fight.

After a while I heard a shrilled voice above me. I looked up and jumped away, as a Baboon thought it could take me down. I simply knocked it down, before seeing the girl floating above us. She had a long dark dress on and pink hair. Around her floated two ghosts.

"Why do you fight those again? Do you not think a bit about me? Who do you think have to patch you up again? Jeez you're such a baka," she shouted towards Zoro.

Then she saw me and Ace and she got pale. Her eyes widened and her jaw felt open. And then she screamed, before floating away. I was surprised by that reaction and gazed at Ace. He had raised his ambition so the Humandrills wasn't attacking again. I shook my head lightly.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Perona. She lives here too now and your father tolerates her, because she cook, cleans the house and tends my wounds," Zoro said and sheathed his katanas.

"So she's a housekeeper, while dad trains you? He keeps surprising me. Well, this was some good exorcises and I'm kind hungry. So Ace want to see my home?" I asked.

"Sure. Can I see your room?" he asked.

"I'll show around, but I won't show you mine or dad's room," I said.

"Women," Ace teased.

"Yes we are wonderful," I smiled, sheathed my swords and started to walk.

We walked in silence toward the castle. I felt anxious to be home and I loved every single step I took. Walking from the ruins to my home. The first month's dad had carried me, because I had been too exhausted to walk or even unconscious. Later I had been only wounded and then just nothing. The fight with the humadrills was at the very end only to warm up.

We walked in and there, floating around, talking to herself, was Perona. I just walked towards the bathroom downstairs, dragging Zoro with me. I open the drawer and took the first aid kit out. I stated to treat his wounds, even if he complained at first.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Like hell am I going to let you wander around like this. Just have faith in me," I said.

After I was finished he looked stunned. I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you ever been treated for your wounds?" I asked.

"Chopper did always treat my wounds, after he became our nakama, but then I could barely move. This however doesn't affect my movements that much," he said.

"Your doctor needs to learn how to treat a warrior," I stated.

Ace giggled behind me. I rolled my eyes a little and saw Zoro's surprised face.

"Food," I stated and walked towards the kitchen, ignoring all the arrows painted on the walls.

"Oh finished with training already Keiko?" asked Benn.

"Training? Oh for me it was just a welcome home warm up," I smiled.

"Shanks and Hawkeye want you to come right to them, when you came back. They are in the living room," Benn said.

"Thanks," I said and walked towards the living room.

I opened the door and then went in. Dad and Shanks were sitting in front of the fire place. I went over to them and sat down. They looked at me with some amusement in their eyes. I wonder what the hell they were thinking, but waited patiently too hear what they wanted to say.

"So you trust Shanks that much?" asked dad.

"I do. Him, Benn and Ace," I said, knowing what dad meant.

"It sure surprises me though," he said.

"They are not like you. I told you because I needed you to know. The reason why I told them is because I wanted them to know," I said.

"I understand. You did indeed teach her a lot, Akagami," said dad.

"You told me too Taka No Me," he said, smiling to me.

"You've grown Keiko. Not only in strength, but also mentally. What is your dream?" asked dad.

"My dream? I want to sail the world, experience adventures and just live without regrets. If I can live like I want to and experience freedom I will be happy," I said.

"Is that all?" dad asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You are quite a beautiful, charming and lovely young woman, Keiko. What about love?" Shanks asked.

My eyes widened and I started to blush, before looking down. "It sure would be nice to find love on my way," I said silently and a bit embarrassed.

"I see. I thought that. How can I feel that you are safe, if you fall in love? I know very well what kind of trouble love can get you into," said dad.

"Say what? Trouble? Come on dad, have some faith in me. I'm still learning how to socialize, so I don't think about to find love right now. I talk about the future. A couple of years from now at least," I said.

"Love doesn't ask if you're ready for it or not. Suddenly it just comes to you and you do stupid stuff. Especially if it is the first time you fall in love," said Shanks.

"Are you two for real? I sure hope to find some good friends before that and if it happens now, I trust you to help me. There will always be a first time for everything and I can't hide from love forever. Beside what do you want me to do? Stay locked in my room and giving up my dreams?" I asked.

"No we just want to warn you," said Shanks.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you're around so many men on a daily basis and you have started to become quite social," said Shanks.

"You brought me here, to talk about that kind of stuff with dad? To warn me that I might fall in love?" I was really confused.

"So that I could tell you that I'll kill those who aren't good enough for you," dad stated.

"I wouldn't let you decide that," I said darkly.

"I know. Shanks wanted to talk about other stuff too. And yes it regarded you," he said, before I could ask what.

"I see. Am I too much to handle or do you simply wanted to tell dad how I'm doing?" I asked.

"You're not trouble at all. I wanted to tell your dad how proud he can be off you. And since we both used our Haki to see how you were doing against the humandrills and how Ace was doing, I must admit you surprise me, how relax you were," Shanks said.

"It's not like I haven't fought them before," I said bored.

"Ace did well too. You sure have trained him good," said dad and I knew this was his way of saying he was proud of me.

"I was impressed by his progress, but I'm glad," I said.

"I wanted to test Ace, so that's why I took him along too and I knew you would be happy to come home for a couple of days. You can train Ace here, knowing every inch of this Island," said Shanks.

"Good idea. Tomorrow I'll fight Zoro and train Ace. You two can do as you please," I said.

I looked towards the door as Ace and Benn went in. I could hear Zoro yelling something and Perona scream something back. I shook my head and turned to dad.

"How exactly can you still be sane being with them?" I asked surprised.

"Just ignore them. They seem to get along well," he said.

"They sure do," I said amused.

Perona was now yelling at dad, telling him how much she hated to be here. There was nothing to do, beside stupid stuff and Zoro was always wounded. Zoro told her that she didn't need to patch him up, when she screamed that if he would die, she would be all alone with my 'insane' dad. I laughed at that and shook my head slightly, looking at Shanks and Ben, which both was amused too. Perona then started to shout at us.

"I won't let you talk to my daughter like that," said dad in a cold and deadly voice.

Perona gazed surprised at him, while I just smile and introduced myself to her. She screamed and then floated away. Zoro looked a bit surprised by dad's words, but dad just started to enjoy the meal Benn had made for us. Ace sat there with a hopeless smirk. It sure was good to be home, even though things were different.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Shanks wanted to talk with Mihawk about something concerning Keiko and Mihawk didn't have time to come to him (he's training Zoro) and since this couldn't wait, Shanks decided to go to Mihawk and bring Keiko along. Just to make sure that Mihawk doesn't kill him for entering his Island :-D.**

**Please leave a review.**

**I'll be back as soon as possible, so be patient.**


	12. Saying goodbye

**My friend had to leave sooner than I thought, so I had time to finish the next chapter for you guys.**

**I know you might wonder why Mihawk talks with Shanks and Keiko about boys. He doesn't like the idea of Keiko dating, but Shanks wanted to prove to Mihawk that his little innocent (cough) daughter is becoming a beautiful and charming woman, which means that she will attract attention from the young men out there. Shanks didn't want to take the talk with Keiko, because he thinks it's Mihawk's duty as her father. And yes there was more Shanks wanted to talk with Mihawk about, regarding Keiko. **

******Also I know some of you might wonder, why Shanks didn't just talk to Mihawk over the Den Den Mushi's, but it will all be explained in another chapter. Somethings can't be told over a Den Den Mushi, which the marine might be able to listen too.**

**I would really love if more of you would leave a review, consider this is my first ongoing Fanfiction. Just to know if I'm doing great, or if I could do something better/different. Just let me know what you think.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters. I only won Dracule Keiko.**

* * *

The next day we went to the ruins. Perona was floating, but didn't say anything at all. Benn looked around, with a lazily face and a cigarette in his mouth, while Shanks smirked and dad was casually walking behind me. Zoro was anxious and ready to fight. He looked forward to fight me. I wonder if I should use two swords or just one. Dad and the others stood near a broken wall, while Zoro unsheathed all of his swords, declaring he would not hold back, even if I was a woman. I decided to use both swords.

"Don't kill him," said Shanks amused.

"I won't," I said back.

Zoro didn't say anything, but his eye narrowed. I awaited his move and stood relaxed in front of him. He started to charge me and I dodge his attack and made a counter attack, which he avoided. Then he turned and charged head-on, but at last moment went past me, without trying to hit me. I however just hit him and wounded his side, before he could attack from behind, which had been his intention. His hissed and attacked again, which I dodged and jumped out of range, while he expected a counter attack.

After two hours, he laid on his back, with me on his chest, holding my sword to his throat. I was bleeding from several superficial wounds. I was also covered in dirt. I panted, but had a big smile on my face. Zoro was indeed a skilled swordsman and with more training he would properly one day beat me. His ambition drove him to push himself over the edge even during a fight, which impressed me.

"As I thought," said dad.

"This was great. I'm impressed," I said and jumped off him.

"That was awesome Keiko. I knew you were strong and good, but this was just awesome," Ace said with a big smile.

"You lost to a girl," teased Perona.

"Not any girl. The daughter of Hawkeye. I would have been disappointed if she had lost," he said, taking me by surprise.

"It would indeed have been disgraceful if you had lost Keiko, but I was not in doubt," said Shanks.

"I hope you did learn something during the fight," I said to Zoro.

"I did," he stated.

I smiled and turned to dad. His eyes, was neutral, but held some pride in them. I sheathed my swords and walked over to the men. Shanks grinned brightly, Benn smoked and dad just gazed at Zoro. Ace looked at my wounds and shook his head lightly, saying I was some kind of monster, getting so few scratches in a fight like that.

We stayed for a couple of days. Ace fought the Humandrills and I trained with Shanks, while dad watched. He didn't say much, but I've learned to read his almost emotionless body and eyes, so I knew his was proud of my progress. Especially in the evening, when we sat talking and joking around with each other. A smile was playing on his lips, barely to be seen, while he sat in his favorite chair, drinking some wine, watching and hearing what we did and said. I felt so happy and free. Perona was not happy about us being there and she was grumpy the most of the time, avoiding me and Ace as if we were poison. I didn't mind though and Ace neither.

"See you around dad," I said, before hugging him and jumped onto the boat.

"Take care. They are still after you," he said.

"I know. Don't worry," I smiled.

He nodded and we set sail. Perona was at the castle and Zoro training. Shanks and Benn was talking in low voice, while Ace had another Narcolepsy attack. I just stood there and looked at my home Island, as we got further away. It was kind of hard to leave it again and I promised myself that one day I would come home, even if dad had been defeated by Zoro. I was convinced that he could do it someday. I saw it in his eye.

We came to Sabaody Archipelago and there we sold the boat again. Red Force was waiting for us there and as we came on board we could see that they had been too relaxed. I smiled and went into my room with my stuff, before getting out. Shanks had told that we would be leaving tomorrow and I wanted to see something for myself.

"Where are you going Keiko?" asked Yasopp.

"I don't know, but I'm a bit restless, so I thought I go for a walk," I said.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Or do you want to come along?" I asked.

"Sure. Shanks did give me the rest of the day off," he said and jumped down to me.

We walked in silence for a while. Yasopp was a great man, but I was not that close to him as I was with Shanks, Benn and Ace. Still he was a good friend and I like being around him. I knew he had a son called Usopp and a wife somewhere in East Blue. He misses them, but the sea calls for him and he was sure that his son and wife were alright.

"I wonder if you can become a marine if your father or mother was a pirate," I said wondering.

"I doubt it. Not when things are like now. You heard Sengoku himself. Ace's path was chosen for him even before he was born. That's really disgusting," said Yasopp.

"Yeah. They never asked me to join the marine, even though they did try to show me how good they were. Sometimes I thought they might want me to join them, but when Sengoku asked me if I would be an assassin for them, I knew they would never accept me neither. Because of my dad," I said.

"That's cruel. You can't choose your parents, but you can choose how to live your life," he said.

"My thoughts exactly. Oh look," I said and pointed to a ship with a lion (?) as a forehead figure.

Kuma was sitting there, looking a bit beaten up. I didn't want to go near it, but smiled. The ship had the jolly roger of the Straw Hats pirates and I got a feeling that Kuma, or PX-0, was there to protect it. It was unharmed. I admired the ship for a while. It was really beautiful.

"It looks unharmed, even though the marines try to confiscate that ship. After all the rumors about the Straw Hats being dead are flowering around and nobody had heard from them since Luffy decided to show up at Marine ford again," said Yasopp.

I smiled and remembered what Zoro had told me. "Well, they aren't dead that's for sure. Or at least Luffy and Zoro aren't dead, so I take it that the rest also are alive," I said.

"Sounds plausible … Hey wait, how do you know that Zoro is alive?" asked Yasopp.

I was now walking back. "Well, he is training with dad and I fought him there," I said.

"What? Your father is training him? Why?" he asked, following me back.

"I'm not sure, but maybe because Zoro threw his pride and own ambitions on the sideline, so he can get stronger and be useful to Luffy. If that didn't impress my dad and was the reason why he said yes to train him, I don't know what reason dad has. I didn't ask, because I really don't want to know. It is his decision," I said.

Yasopp smiled. "I would be impressed too. To push your own ambition to the side for time being for someone else's sake that sounds like someone I know," he said, looking at me.

"Well, I do it for myself too," I just said, knowing what he meant me training Ace.

We went back to the ship and waited to get to the New World. I used the time to read and relax my body. Since we had left dad I've been to tense and somehow annoyed, but I couldn't tell why though. I sat near the helm, reading a book as I heard Ace talking to Shanks. He wanted to visit the grave of Whitebeard and I could understand why. Shanks smiled and said he would bring him there.

So now we stood before the grave of Whitebeard and the gravestone from the other fallen pirates. I thought about Marco and was wondering what they were doing right now. I had read the newspaper every day and not once were they mentioned. The marine had found out that I travel around with Shanks, which could explain why the marines had been attacking more violently lately. I sighed a little.

"Keiko … I want to go back to my nakama," said Ace and sounded somehow sad.

"Really? They are going to be so happy," I smiled.

"They sure will. What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I would love to travel around with you some more and Marco did say I was welcome too, if you wanted to go back," I said.

"I would love to have you around. You have become a so good friend to me," he smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll go with you," I smiled.

Ace hugged me and I hugged him back. I was looking forward to meet Marco again, since I like being around him. He was always so calm and respectful. I would love to show him how much I've learned over the past months.

As we turned around, we saw a ship coming to the Island. First I thought of an enemy, but soon I saw it was Marco's ship. I looked around and found Shanks smiling at us. I went over to him and Ace followed.

"I called him, as you said you want to visit the grave, Ace. You want to go back right?" said Shanks.

"I do. I've learn a lot, but I do miss them all. They are my family," said Ace.

"I full understand. And you Keiko? Are you going with him?" Shanks asked.

"I am. It's been nice travelling with you Shanks and I am thankful that you brought me home for a visit, but I would love to travel with Ace and see how much stronger he can get," I said.

"I somehow knew this. You've learned so much and seeing you so carefree and happy warms up my heart. Your dad was happy too. He's going to watch you, especially after our last encounter with the marines. Your bounty rose," he said.

"It did?" I asked surprised.

Shanks gave me the newest wanted poster of me. The picture was still the one from the war, but now the bounty was higher; 125.000.000 Beris. This means they had raised it with 40.000.000 Beris. I wonder why they did that, yet still not telling the world what my full name was. I just shook my head and grinned.

"Guess they take me more serious now," I smirked.

"They sure do. Be careful and remember if anything happens, I be right there," Shanks said.

"Sure. We are friends," I smiled, before hugging him tight.

"More than that Keiko. You're like a daughter to me too," he whispered.

"I know. Don't tell dad though. He might get upset," I said.

"I won't. Don't want to get him all upset, just because he wants to be the only one protecting you. Well, he knows this is impossible since you're going to be a very dangerous pirate. Marines, bounty hunters and other pirates will come after you," said Shanks.

"Especially now they think I'm a Red Hair pirate. Oh they are going to be in shock, when they finds out that I'm not a member of your crew, just an ally," I smirked.

"Evil girl," teased Shanks.

"How are you talking to her?" asked Marco.

I smiled and turned around. He stood behind us with a big teasing smile on his lips. Jozu and Vista stood beside him and smiled at us. Ace stood beside me and I could feel his mixed feelings. I gave him a short and encouraging smile. Ace smiled short to me, but he didn't walked towards Marco and the others.

"So have you missed me, Keiko?" teased Marco and came to us.

"Like I missed hell," I teased back.

It felt great that even if Marco didn't know my past at all and that we haven't been together for a long time, barely know each other, we were still friends and we could tease each other like that. He smiled at me and then he looked at Ace.

"So how have you been Ace? Is Keiko a strict teacher?" Marco asked.

"She's a wonderful teacher. I've learn much and I've become stronger," said Ace.

I blushed a little.

"Ready to come back?" Marco asked.

"Yes. I've missed you guys," Ace said with a smile.

I could feel the tense air disappear. Marco smiled brightly and looked at Vista and Jozu, who also were smiling. I looked at Shanks. He looked casual and a bit bored. Benn was smoking, but he had some smile in his eyes. A knowing smile.

"Are you coming along Keiko, or are you a Red Hair pirate as the say in the Newspaper?" asked Marco.

"Like dad would allow me to be a Red Hair pirate. No I'm not. I'm only their ally. And I do want to come along with you," I said.

"Perfect. I really want to see how strong you two have become," he smiled.

"How typically," I mumbled, which just made the men laughed.

Ace and I went to Red Force to pack our stuff. As I left the room, I looked into the mirror. I had indeed become a beautiful woman. My hair was longer, my eyes were shinning with more joy and happiness and I was looking a bit older. More mature. I smiled and left the room, hoping that one day in the future I would be able to meet Shanks once more. Knowing he was out there and want to protect me also, was really comfortable.

"I'll miss your charming smiled and personality," said Yasopp to me as I come out.

"That's nice to know. We'll always be friends, you know. I'll be out there and I'll never forget the fun times I had here," I smiled.

"We sure had lot of fun," said Ace, as he came to me.

"Take care of her Ace. Or I'll kick your ass," said Yasopp.

"I will. She's my best friend," he smiled.

"Jeez guys. Well, see you around," I said and jumped down.

The Red Hair pirates just yelled SEE YOU AROUND, before turning back to their duties. Ace and I walked to Shanks, Benn, Marco, Vista and Jozu. They were only waiting for us to get back, so we could leave. I gazed one last time at the graves. It still felt weird that a great man as Whitebeard was dead and the world was in chaos.

"Still thinking too much?" asked Benn.

"Just lost in my own thoughts," I said.

"Like always. Don't change too much Keiko. Your father already scolded me for changing you too much for his comfort," said Shanks.

"He did? Well you know him. He's not used to me being so carefree and happy. He might be afraid that I let down my guards too much," I said.

"Yeah, something like that, but I told him that you always was on guard, even if you had a good time," said Shanks.

"So don't worry Marco. Dad won't come after you. He'll properly blame Shanks, whatever happens to me and where. Shanks did change me," I teased Shanks.

"Very funny Keiko. You got the same humor as your father. See you around and let us know when you need help," said Shanks.

I smiled and then we took off. I was excited. New ship, new friends and new adventures. I wonder if I ever will find me a captain to follow. I like being on Red Force, but I didn't feel like completely home either. I sure will miss Shanks, Benn and Yasopp. I know I can rely on then to come to my aid if I need it. Well as long as I'm still is a loner.

* * *

**So now Keiko is off to another adventure, but she is not alone. Ace, her best friend, is right with her.**

**Please leave a review.**


	13. Where is Ace?

**I have to work this weekend, but today is my day off, so I could finish this chapter for you guys. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

**I know that one of you wants to know who Keiko falls in love with and I promise that I will soon make a hint to it, but all in time.**

**I do not ... Well you now the drill.**

* * *

Sailing around with Marco was not boring at all. At every Island we went, where there were other pirates, they tried to bring Marco and the rest down. I remember the first Island. Ace and I was going to help Haruta with the supplies as a group of pirates were in our way. Haruta slowly put down the groceries and glanced at the pirates. I looked curious, while Ace already had put his bags down and was ready to fight.

"If I'm not mistaken, you two can handle those ignorants on your own," I said.

"Sure. No problem. Tell Marco we will be right there," said Haruta.

I started to walk, as one of the pirates decided that he wouldn't let me pass. I rolled my eyes, put down the box and sent the man a deadly gaze. He just grinned and attacked me. I dodged it and then I simply knocked him down with one stroke to the neck. He went out cold, before landing on the street.

Then the real fuss started and out of nowhere, so it seemed, though I had sensed them, a bunch of pirates came to us. I took out one of the sword, moaned a bit, before sending every each of them a deadly gaze. Some took some steps back.

"That's Keiko. She's a Red Hair pirate," said one of the men.

"What is she doing with Phoenix pirates?" asked another.

Ace started to fire up and threw his cloak away. This lend to another shock through the pirates. Fire Fist Ace was alive and right in front of them. Haruta smiled, picked up the boxes and started to walk.

"I tell Marco that the two of you are having a little fun with some pirates," he grinned.

The pirates let him go. They were now focusing on catching us. Seeing their chance to get some quick money and maybe get a title as Shichibukai. If the managed to catch us and bring us to the marines that is. I smiled to Ace and he nodded. Even if they were many, they weren't a match for us. In only half an hour all of them were lying on the street, beaten and ready to be picked up.

"Oh that was so much fun," laughed Ace on our way back.

"You don't say so. Did you see their faces? That is enough to entertain me for a month," I laughed.

"I guess so. I wonder what will happen now," he said, looking back.

"Well the town here and the pirates now you're alive now, but I think the marines will cover it up. You need to be seen around some more to prove that you are alive," I said.

"Properly. Jeez pirates nowadays. So boring and weak. I really want to meet my brother again and fight him. At least I then get some good action. Or simply just see you fight Zoro again," he smirked.

I giggled. Fighting Zoro again, sounded good. If he keeps up the work, he'll soon be strong enough to match me. I could see how he gets stronger and I'm impressed. A man like him has the potential to beat dad one day. But first he had to beat me or else he would never be able to beat dad.

"I see you like that idea too much," said Ace with a smirk.

"I did enjoy fighting him and if he wants to beat dad, he has to beat me first," I said.

"I get it. If he can't beat you he has no chance to beat your dad. You're still a smartass," he teased.

I smiled and went on board the ship. Haruta took our part of supplies with a big grin on his face. I looked around and saw that they all had a big grin or smirked at us. I rolled my eyes a bit, but gave them all a big grin back. I helped Haruta storing the supplies, while Ace bragged about the fight. I shook my head, not understanding how he always wanted to brag about my skills.

This was only our first encounter with pirates who wanted us dead or captured. Once we even bumped into the Kid pirates and I was again challenge to a duel with Killer. This time Marco watched my fight that lasted longer than our first one. Killer had improved a lot since then and I was a bit surprised by that, however he still lacked humility and his Haki was still not complete, so in half an hour I won against him.

Now I lay on the deck, relaxing after some hard days. There had been a storm and we were all exhausted after that. Some was in the town, properly at the bar, others were on the ship doing repairs or relaxing like me. I gazed up into the blue sky and saw seagulls flying around and some small clouds drifting. All around me there was activity.

"You look to relaxed," said Marco and sat beside me.

"I am relaxed, but still alert. I have learned to only focus on my nearby surroundings when I relax, so I won't be taken complete by surprise if I got attack. Which wouldn't happen here, I know, but if we all get attacked, it wouldn't take me to long to focus and I'll be the one to surprise the attackers," I said.

"Ace was right. You are a smartass, but still that's just what makes you, you. I like you that way," he smiled.

"So how are repairs going? The ship did take some heavy blows," I said.

"It did, but fortunately it didn't get to badly damaged," Marco said and sounded relieved.

"I see," I said, but suddenly I sat up, feeling something strange.

"What?" asked Marco.

I jumped up and looked around and then over the sea. A ship was leaving the Island we docked by and it gave me some strange feelings. I couldn't explain it, but it felt odd and dangerous. I tried to find out what kind of ship it was, but it didn't have a flag up. Not one and the sails were plain white.

"That ship gives me the chills and bad vibration. I don't know why though. Do you know what kind of ship it is?" I asked Marco and pointed at the ship.

He looked at it and shook his head.

"Shall we investigate it?" he smiled.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I feel danger, but why, I can't explain. If we go to the ship, we might get in trouble we can't get out of alone. I sense some strong persons on that ship," I said.

Marco looked surprised, but I couldn't help feeling that this ship was danger and it would be a bad idea going to it alone. Even with Marco it didn't feel safe and the others couldn't do any help either right now. If Ace and Vista was with us right now, the four of us could have go there, but they were somewhere in town having some fun.

"Then let it go. Also we can't investigate all ships that you find odd or dangerous. It would in the end cause to much trouble. But now I see what you meant that you're on guard all the time," Marco said.

"Yeah. Sometimes I worry too much," I said and sat down again, leaning my back at the railing.

"So, have you seen your newest wanted poster?" he asked.

"Is there a new one? Jeez why don't they just settled for a prize and let it be?" I rolled my eyes.

Since the war, this was my fourth wanted poster. The first had been on 85.000.000 Beris, the second on 125.000.000 Beris and the third on 195.000.000 Beris. I really want to know why they thought I was that threatening, still not telling the world my full name. Marco handed me the poster and I gazed at it. My eyebrows lifted as I saw how much it was on now. 250.000.000 Beris. And they say it is hard to get a higher bounty, once it had past 100.000.000 Beris. Jeez.

"So what do you think, Keiko? Suits you well," said Marco with a smile.

"Jeez. Now I'm really going to be chased by that captain. I've heard he still want me to join," I said.

"Who?" Marco asked.

"Trafalgar Law. He has become a Shichibukai now, but he stills want me as a nakama. I met him around two years ago, before the war started," I sighed.

"Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law? Two rookies, supernovas or the worst generation as they are called. You should be honored. Even before you got a bounty they wanted you to join their crew. You must have left them with a good impression of you," he smirked.

"I just beat Killer in mere seconds. He tried to stop me, as I passed by them. His fault," I smiled at that memory.

"Smartass and a badass. I think even higher of you now," Marco teased.

I just shook my head with a big grin. "You sure are crazy Marco. You know how I was two years ago," I said.

"Oh yeah I remember too well. Your heart was closed and your eyes were deadly and suspicious. You still got deadly and suspicious eyes, but your heart is open. Well, to those who you find worthy of it," he said.

I leaned m head against his shoulder. I always felt secure and free around Marco. He was a charming and great man. It was because of him I started to trust more in myself and my instincts. Still I felt that I need to at least meet Luffy before I could truly say where I belong. Why it was so I didn't know, but that was the way I felt.

We talked until the evening was upon us. That was when I noticed that neither Ace nor Vista was back yet. I wonder where those two were and asked Jozu, who told that they had been drinking on a bar and maybe they slept there. I rolled my eyes, mumbling something about drunken pirates and looked over the sea.

"Marco … he's gone," yelled a voice behind us, which I recognized as Vista's.

My blood froze to ice and slowly I turned around to see Vista, who looked ashamed, scared and uneasy. He was also covered in wounds and blood and looked like he had been beaten up badly. His eyes were flickering around and his clothes were a mess. I gazed at him for an explanation.

"Slow down Vista. What happen?" asked Marco, with a concerned voice.

Silence. All wanted to hear what Vista had to tell.

"We were drinking at a bar, but then Ace wanted to go back to the ship. Something about he wanted to tell someone something, I'm not sure who or what. So we went back, but on our way we were ambushed. We tried to fight, but these guys were skilled fighters, all cable of using Haki. Ace tried to use Conquers Haki, but it didn't have effects though. Either they were really strong willed, or Ace simply had a drink or two too much, I don't know, but they didn't pass out. Somehow they managed to put some sea stone chains on Ace and they knocked me out. They must have dragged me into the forest, because that's where I woke up," said Vista.

He sounded ashamed, but suddenly I felt sick. I gazed at Marco and I saw it in his eyes too.

"When was that?" asked Marco.

"Short after midday," he answered.

Marco looked at me again and my eyes widened. About the same time as we saw that Ship. I swallowed a lump and started to trembled a bit. If only we had investigated that ship, we could have freed Ace. I was sure that he was on board that ship. Now he was gone. Once more. I bit my lip a little.

"Keiko … Hey," Marco stood in front of me, resting his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Vista did someone say anything that might tell us who they were, what they wanted or where they were going?" I asked.

Vista looked like he tried to remember if they had talk and what about. Marco looked at him and then at me. His eyes full of concern, fear and hate.

"Someone said that Joker would be glad that his niece's pet was captured and would be brought to him," said Vista after a while.

I could feel the color of my face disappear. Shock and then hatred. Those were the two first feelings I felt after Vista had spoken. My eyes narrowed and I clinched my fists so hard that I started to bleed. My breath was deep and I felt furious.

"Keiko?" Marco looked really concerned now.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It was not my fault. I couldn't do anything about the past right now, but right now I could go rescue Ace once more. This time however because he was my friend and no one would get away hurting him. Not even 'Joker'.

"Prepare to set sail Marco. We are going to visit 'Joker' and take back what he has taken," I said coldly.

"Say what? You know who Joker is? But nobody really does," said Jozu confused.

"Dad does and he told me. It was before Ace and I returned to you guys. We are heading for Dressrosa," I said and walked to my room.

"You heard her. We just have to trust her," I heard Marco said, before I went inside the ship.

* * *

**What a mess. Ace is kidnapped by some of Joker's men and now they are heading towards Dressrosa. What will happen there?**

**Please leave a review.**


	14. Going to Dressrosa

**I did manage to finish this chapter, even though I has been at work this weekend. It totally helps me to relax, writing this to you guys. I do hope you like it so far.**

**I do not ... well I've told you the first 12 chapters.**

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

I sighed and sat down on my bed. My thoughts were on Ace and what Vista had heard one of the men said. The pet of Joker's niece. That had to be Ace. Doflamingo knew I was with Ace since the war. And Shanks had told me that a man called Joker was interested in me, so all around there were men lurking for me. He and Benn had chased many of those men away. I had noticed some strong presence around me sometimes, but I also knew that Shanks and Benn were right there to help me. I had felt the same from that ship and that was why I didn't want to go with Marco's idea. Now I understood why and yet I had to persuade those idiots. I had to go to Dressrosa.

A knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Marco and Vista walked in. I wasn't surprised at all, since I told them where to go.

"Tell us," Marco demanded as he sat down on the only chair in my room.

I glazed at the door.

"Jozu is in charge. I can't rush into Dressrosa without knowing what I'm getting into. Donquixote Doflamingo is in charge of that Island, but you know that. Why are we going there? What's the connection?" asked Marco.

"3 years ago I learned the true color of Uncle Doffy. I saw it in his eyes, after a semi-meeting. Only three Shichibukai's were there and they were the only ones called to that meeting. Kuma, Doflamingo and dad. The reason; me. Sengoku wanted to know my true strength at that point, but dad told me not to show it all. I didn't, but Doflamingo saw right through it and so did Kuma, but none of them told Sengoku the truth and he was somehow disappointed that I wasn't much stronger, but still stronger than most 16 years old swordswoman. Doflamingo wanted me from that moment. Wanted me to join him, but I was still young and under the protection of dad. He told me that he would love me to come visiting him on Dressrosa, once I left my 'nest'," I said and closed my eyes for a while. I hated that time.

"Go on," said Marco encouraging.

"After the war, when dad came and brought my backpack, he told me to lay low for a while. He also said Doflamingo offered me to come to him. Dad didn't like that and I know why. I'm not sure what dad and Shanks talked about before I came out after changing my clothes, but somehow the agreed on letting me sail with Shanks for a while, learning to trust my feelings and act on those feelings. To gather social skills. After a while Shanks took me back to dad because he wanted to talk with him about something important, something concerning me. As we sailed to the New World again, Shanks told me what. There are men in this world, sailing around and trying to capture me or something like that. Strong men, so I had to be careful. At the last few Islands I went on with Shanks and Benn, I felt it, so I agreed with him. Earlier today I got the same feeling from that ship," I continued.

Vista gave Marco a confused look, but Marco just waved his hand and urged me to continue.

"When I was with dad again, before Shanks told me about the men, dad told me that I had to be careful around Doflamingo's men. Most of them don't know who they are working for, since Doflamingo uses another name in the underworld. His underworld name is Joker. Since the men said that they had caught the pet of Jokers niece, I assume that this is a trap to get me to Dressrosa, but I have no choice. Ace is my friend and he means more to me than anyone, beside dad, ever has. How long will it take until we arrive?" I asked.

Marco and Vista were stunned and looked at each other. This was not what they wanted to hear. Going up against a Shichibukai? But they would do it none than less. Ace was their nakama and they would do anything to rescue him, again. I knew this and I wanted to be right there too.

"It would take us 3 weeks to get to Dressrosa," said Marco after a while.

"I better call dad. I promised that if I ever had to go there for some reason, I would tell him," I sighed.

"Keiko … What do we do? I mean it's not the marines, but a Shichibukai we are up against. We know practically nothing about Doflamingo," said Vista.

"I'll tell you what I know. We have 3 weeks to plan what to do, once we have arrived at Dressrosa," I said.

"We are going to free him. We are stronger. All of us and we only need to free him form the chains. He would be able to fight on his own once he is freed," said Marco.

"You weren't there. Those guys are strong and dangerous. Even if we were sober, I'm not sure we could beat them," said Vista.

"We can do it together. Teamwork is what it takes. I know we can do it and if you're not sure if you can fight Vista, then you'll have to stay on the ship," I said, looking into his eyes.

He sighed. "I'll fight. I can't let Doflamingo do what he wants or take what he wants. Keiko whatever you think, you're my nakama. You're my little sister as Ace is my little brother. No one shall ever get away from harming you," he said with determination.

I smiled. "We can do it."

I went to the den Den Mushi and called dad. It took like forever for him to pick up the snail, so I was wondering what the hell he was doing, but them remember the only one to call him was the marines or Shanks. And he hates to talk to either one of them. I almost had giving up as he took it, but didn't say a word.

"I know you hate to take the damn snail, but for once I wished you would have hurry. Listen dad. I need to go to Dressrosa. I have no choice, so in 3 weeks from now I'll land there. Joker got my best friend," I said.

"… I see," said dad.

"I did promise to tell you," I said.

"You're true to our word. 3 weeks? I'll be watching you," he said.

"Don't worry Keiko. We'll back you up," said another voice I knew too well.

"Shanks? What are you doing by dad?" I asked surprised.

"Another time, Keiko. We'll be there," Shanks said and hung up.

I looked stunned at the snail and then shook my head. I would never understand dad's and Shanks' relationship. Were they friends? Or just rivals? I didn't know and frankly right now I didn't care at all. I needed to find out how to find Ace at Dressrosa and then free him, without causing too much trouble.

"Sounded like we got some strong back up if we get in too much trouble," said Marco.

"Yeah. I knew dad properly would do anything to get there and help me stay out of Doflamingo's grasp, and lucky for us, Shanks is with dad and heard it. And he sees me as a daughter too, so he would do anything to help me," I smiled.

"Would you have called Shanks?" asked Vista.

"No. He might be an ally and good friend, but this is our mission. Well, now he heard I can't do anything to get him to stay away, so we just have to be grateful. He will however do what I want him to do," I said.

"Good luck with that," said Marco.

I rolled my eyes as we went up to deck. Marco gathered the commanders, so they could hear what I knew about Doflamingo. I hated the fact that I needed to do this. If only I had known that he would take Ace I would have warned him. Somehow I didn't surprise me though. If you wanted to get to me, but couldn't, the best way was to take something that I cared about.

"Alright. Doflamingo possesses the Ito Ito No Mi, also known as String String Fruit. It means that he can manipulate strings. He can use this ability to manipulate with peoples movement and make them their puppets. So be careful, because he can manipulate more than one person at the time. He can also use Armament Haki and he possesses Conquers Haki. Doflamingo is a strong and dangerous man," I said.

"Strings?" asked Haruta.

"Yes and they are almost invisible. You've tried it right Jozu?" I asked.

"Yes. And there is nothing that you can do about it at all. Once trapped you can't control our body," he said.

"Well I know how to avoid that, but you need to … smell like a woman for it," I smirked.

"Eh?" they looked confused at me.

"Well, only those of you that doesn't have the power of a Devil's Fruit that is. I got some crème which neutralize the power of Devil's Fruit. It smells like flowers," I smirked.

"Hell no," said Haruta.

"Well it is up to you," I said and leaned back.

"Now we know what we are dealing with, but we will still pushed forward and free Ace," said Marco.

All nodded. They were prepared to do anything to save Ace. Like two years ago, when the marines had captured him and was about to execute him. This crew was really strong connected to each other and it felt great. I knew they saw me as one of them, even though I never official was their nakama. Marco had not asked me to join them. I wonder why though.

"I would say the first thing we have to do, is to locate him. Keiko, Vista, Haruta and I can do that. We need some disguise. Also Kaiko talked to her dad and we're sure that he'll be there to protect Keiko from getting in the hands of Doflamingo. Even the Red Hair pirates will be there and help, but it's up to Keiko what kind of help she'll need," said Marco.

"Hawkeye and the Red Hair pirates? That would maybe end in chaos," said Jozu.

"That's why we need to be caution. First we need to find out where Ace is, how to free him and how to avoid Doflamingo. It might be difficult, but we'll have to trust that we can do it," I said.

"Good. When we have located Ace and found a way to free him, we'll either come back to the ship or call you," said Marco.

There was nothing more we could do right now, than just sail towards Dressrosa. I don't like the way things had turned out and I hate myself for not being more alert and concentrated when we were on an Island. And why didn't I take caution? I should have known that Doflamingo would use Ace to get to me. I knew he wanted me to come badly.

"Don't be harsh on yourself, Keiko," said Marco and sat down beside me.

"I can't help it. Why wasn't I more alert and why didn't I think of that Ace might become a target to get to me?" I sighed.

"Keiko. Even if you had told Ace, what should he have done? Stay near you all they time? Stay on the ship? Near as many nakama as possible? We know there's a risk being a pirate. Not only from the marines, but from bounty hunters and other pirates as well. Don't be hard on yourself here. I know how close you and Ace are, but you couldn't have done anything different. Ace is strong and so is Vista. I'm not sure you would have done any different in that fight," said Marco.

"You're properly right Marco. Still Doflamingo is after me," I said and leaned against him. He put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"I know. Ace might feel more down than you. He knows we'll come after him and that you'll be there too. Going right into the trap of Doflamingo, because we have no other choice," he said.

"If I get the chance, I'll kick Doflamingo's ass back to the void century," I growled.

"And I'll be there to help you. Don't worry too much. We'll somehow manage to do this. Maybe we'll get lucky again. We did get lucky two years ago as you decided to mingle in the war to our advantage," he smiled.

"Well, let us hope we can pull this off. And I got my dad on my side," I smiled.

We sat in silence for a while, before Marco had to return to his duty as captain. It felt good to be comforted by him. Even vista, Haruta and Vista came to me to comfort me and to encourage me. I knew I was loved here as well. I closed my eyes, remembering my dreams. I wanted to sail the world, experience adventures and have friends. I have it now, but not like I wanted to. I couldn't call someone my captain yet. Shanks and Marco hadn't asked me to join them.

The journey was long and I felt sick, not knowing how Ace was doing. If he was alrigth, if they treated him badly and only let him barely stay alive. I was worried, but I also had to be more caution when we docked at an Island. All was caution and we didn't stay long. Only until our supplies were filled up. There wasn't much drinking and I felt the tense air all around.

Finally there was only a few hours to we come to Dressrosa. It was early morning and I went outside. The weather was alright, with the sun rising and some clouds drifting all around. A news goose dropped the newspaper down on the ship and I picked it up. I was stunned, confused and then suspicion. Marco came over and took the paper, as I was finished.

"What the hell? Doflamingo resigned from the Shichibukai? Luffy and Trafalgar formed an ally? More rookies form allies? And first now they tell the world your true name, while raising your bounty once more? What is going on?" Marco asked confused.

"I bet that Trafalgar have something to do with the news about Doflamingo's resign, even though I don't think that it would do anything different. But why they decided to let the world now know who I am, that makes me suspicious. Why now? I haven't done anything since that last bounty raise. And then the rumors telling that Ace might be alive. Somehow I think it is all connected to Doflamingo. How and why, I don't know, but that's what my guts tells me," I said.

"I wonder what your dad would say and do know? Do they want to provoke him somehow?" Marco said.

"I hope not. But I think the war will come sooner than later. A war between the pirates, marines and revolutionaries. They are preparing for something big. Did you read what they said about the rumors about Ace? That they never had the chance to confirm his death, but he had been really badly wounded, so they just assumed he would had died from that. They really are cautious right now. Something big is going on," I said.

* * *

**So they are on the way to Dressrosa at the same time as Luffy. How will this end? Will Keiko end up as a slave to Doflamingo or will she finally be free from his longing? Will Mihawk have to make a move to protect Keiko or can she do it herself?**

**Please leave a review.**


	15. Dressrosa

**After writing this chapter over 3 times, I'm finally happy with the outcome. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I thought it would have taken a bit longer to write, since I had to do it over, but it didn't. When I first get started, I just can't stop.**

**I do not own ... you know.**

* * *

We sailed to Dressrosa, but didn't docked at the port, but sailed to some cliffs. I didn't know anything about the Island and scowled myself for not asking dad more about the Island, but then remembered that it had been my intension never to come here. Rockstar was standing at shore, waiting for us. I knew he was here to pick us up and I gave Marco a signal. Marco smiled and gave the final orders. Jozu was in command, while we were searching for Ace. Marco would contact them if or when we need help.

"Oi Keiko, long time, no see. Captain got some information for you he wants to share with you," said Rockstar, as we jumped down from the ship.

"Hey Rockstar. It's really been long time since we sang together. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Three days. We didn't take any detour, not even to pick up some booze. He really is concerned about you. Your dad is here too," said Rockstar.

"So what do you think Marco?" I asked.

"Let us hear what he knows. He might already know where Ace is," he said.

"I agree," I said.

Vista, Haruta, Curiel and Izo followed us. We had cloak on and were wandering through the streets until we got to an Inn. Rockstar brought us up to a room, knocked on the door and then we walked in. He left us again. Benn, Shanks, Yasopp, Roo and dad was waiting for us. We sat down and waited for them to start.

"What happened?" asked dad.

"We were docked at an Island after a storm. Vista and Ace was having a few drinks together, but was on their way back, as some pirates attacked them, managed to put some sea stone chains on Ace and knock out Vista. I was on the ship when it happened. I remember seeing a ship leaving the Island. A ship that made me feel uneasy and somehow scared. It felt dangerous," I said.

"So when they couldn't get to you, they are now luring you out, by kidnapping Ace. Bastards," hissed Shanks.

"It seems so," I said.

"What do you do now?" asked dad.

"First we want to find out where he is, how to get him free, without causing too much trouble," said Marco.

"Do you have any idea what you are up against?" asked Shanks.

"Somehow. I told them what I know of Doflamingo's ability," I said.

"Don't forget that he is a mastermind, planning every detail and think out the outcomes of actions. He thinks he knows you Keiko, so don't underestimate him," said dad.

"I won't. Rockstar said you have some information Shanks," I said.

"I do. We've found out where Ace is and it's not going to be easy. Also there is a tournament, which has already begun, and the prize is the Mera Mera No Mi. However Ace is not dead. Here," Sahnks gave me a piece of paper.

"This is Ace's vivrecard. Luffy lost it under the war and I picked it up," said Benn.

"His vivrecard … Thanks," I said, looking at the paper. It burned a little, but not much.

"He is suffering. It might be due to the chains," said Marco.

"Properly," said dad.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's locked up in the castle," said Shanks.

"Why did you go through the trouble?" I asked.

"Because it is safer for you, if we did this. Now you only have to get him out of there, instead of taking time to find out where he is and how to get to him," said Shanks.

"Besides there are a lot of marines on this Island right now," said dad.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Shanks.

"Just let I and the Pheonix pirates handle this. I know you want to help, but it is none of your business. If you think I'm in danger or so, do what you think is necessary. You too dad. I want to do this on my own," I said.

"Of course. I'm only here to make sure you won't end up working for Doflamingo or so. I'm not going to help you safe Ace, but only to make sure you still end up free," said dad.

"We'll stay out of your mission too, but we'll rescue all of you if it becomes necessary," said Shanks.

I looked at Marco and he nodded and sent me a smile. Izo, Curiel, Vista and Haruta looked relieved. I looked at Benn, Yasopp and Roo, knowing that they didn't like the idea of me freeing Ace, even if I got the help of Marco and the rest.

"We need to be cautious," I said.

"Be careful then and don't cause attention. Use few people," said Benn.

"We'll do that," said Marco and stood up.

"We'll be outside the castle," said Shanks.

"Thanks," I said and stood up.

"Stay for a second Keiko. Please leave us," said dad.

All, but Shanks left the room. I was curious and confused, but sat down once more.

"Did you tell Ace? About you being chased?" dad asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

He took a letter out from his pocket and gave it to me. I started to read.

_I'm not sure, but I guess they are working for Doflamingo somehow. Keiko might be in greater danger than I thought. The best would be to show Doflaminog that he just can't have her. I know this would put her in danger too, but she need to get to Dressrosa. Show him that she doesn't want to be a part of his crew. As long it is not clear where she belongs, or what she wants, he'll be chasing her. I know why Shanks didn't ask her to join his crew and why Marco is hesitating to ask. It's because of my brother. She needs to meet him first. Well, meet him proper that is. I can see it in her eyes. She wants to know if he could be the captain she is looking for. I know you might not like it, but she is your daughter. Make sure she can get out of Doflamingo's grasp. I might not be able to help her._

_Ace._

"When?" I asked.

"Two months ago," dad said.

"He knows so much, even though I haven't told him," I said.

"But he is right. I guess your curiosity about Luffy was woken at the war. He possesses that kind of power. Don't blame yourself Keiko. Luffy might also be the one to give you what you seek," said dad.

"You knew too? Shanks?" I looked at the red-haired man.

"You might not be aware of it, Keiko, but your eyes can tell more than you think. I guess Ace finally saw it too, after you trained him. And by spending time with you. You don't always have to tell what you think of or how you feel," said Shanks.

"I guess not," I said.

"I called Shanks after Zoro set sail to get back to his crew. I wanted to know more about what happens here in this part of the sea. Your safety comes first. He told me about those who lured around to kidnap you. Doflamingo has also made contact, asking if it was true about you being a Red Hair pirate and then after you went with Marco. Only to hear what captain you serve," said dad.

"He wants me that badly? Then I must make myself clear to him. I will never be a part of his crew," I said.

"Do that Keiko. Also the reason why I went to your father, taking you along, was because I knew that Doflamingo was chasing you and wanted to 'free' you from me. He came up with the rumors that I had kidnaped you and turned you against the world. That I was the real reason why you betrayed the marines and broke your contact," said Shanks.

I hissed. So Doflamingo had been chasing me for longer than I knew. It was because of Shanks and Benn I didn't knew this. But why didn't they tell me sooner? I could handle the truth and I knew that Doflamingo wanted me to be a part of his crew, but not that badly. Just how far will he go?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Because you had other things on your mind;" said dad, while Shanks nodded in agreement.

"I see. So would you two be near me, as long as I'm here?" I asked.

"Yes," the both said at once.

"I appreciate that and it makes me happy to know that you love me that much. But don't worry I can handle this. It's just … I have to do this, so my friends is safe. After all, he is after me, not them," I said.

"You'll never have to worry too about the safety of your friends. You must surely have learned that they are strong enough to take care of themselves and that they will protect you," said dad.

"I have, but it isn't easy not to worry," I said.

"Well, Taka No Me. Your daughter has a big and warm heart. I don't know how you managed to raise her to be like that, but I'm glad you did," Shanks teased dad.

"She was like this before. It might because of her past. She doesn't want anyone else to suffer. And you did also teach her a thing or two," said dad.

"I only taught her to loosen up and have fun. The credits go to you," said Shanks.

"Keiko. You might need this," said dad and threw a small bag towards me, ignoring Shanks teasing.

In it was four small knifes and a brown wig. The knifes were like my swords. The blade was of seastone and the rest of ivory. There was also a bandana. I smiled, went over to the mirror and put on the bandana and then the wig. Still my eyes could reveal who I was. Dad came over help me with the wig and then he gave me some sunglasses. They were black and simple. I put them on and suddenly I was just a normal woman.

"Perfect. This might give me some great advantage. Thanks dad," I said.

I hugged Shanks and dad, before leaving the room. We needed to start the mission, or else we would be late. Marco was waiting just outside the door, leaning against the wall on the other side. His blue eyes were searching mine and I smiled at him.

"How do you like my disguise?" I asked.

"I couldn't recognize you and if it wasn't because I knew there was only you, your dad and Shanks in there I would have thought you were some else," he smiled.

"My cloak can be used on Ace, once we have freed him. Still I got a feeling that I am missing something important. Something is not right here," I said.

The Den Den Mushi started to call and Marco picked it up.

"We just found out that Trafalgar Law, Luffy and his crew is here too and there is some trouble. I don't know what they are up too, but we might get some trouble saving Ace," said Haruta.

"Serious? How did you find that out in such a short time?" I asked confused. I have only been alone with dad and Shanks for half an hour or so.

"We are at the coliseum and Zoro is standing outside, talking to someone, I guess it's Luffy. Damn…," hissed Haruta.

"Oi what's going on?" I asked, looking at Marco with uneasy eyes.

"Doflamingo has shown up and he brought Trafalgar Law with him. He's been beaten up badly. Keiko are you sure you can stand up against him?" asked Izo.

Before I could answer that, we could hear some shouting and then the laugh of Doflamingo. I bit my lips. I hated that laugh. It was evil and superior. We started to walk, while talking with the others.

"What happened?" asked Marco.

"He just shot Trafalgar. Keiko something is going on in this country. Trafalgar and Luffy started something. We really need to be caution. Oh Doflamingo is retreating and he is taking Trafalgar and an admiral with him. What are we going to do?" asked Haruta.

"Izo, Haruta, find a way into the coliseum and make sure nobody eats the fake fruit. That is your mission. We'll free Ace as planned. We can't mingle with the business of Trafalgar and Luffy, so don't bother, but keep your eyes open," said Marco.

"Aye captain," said Izo and then the Den Den Mushi went still.

"What do you think Keiko?" asked Marco.

"I think you're right, but we can't let anything happen to Luffy either. Ace won't forgive us, if we could safe Luffy and we didn't. Let us just see what happens. First we need to rescue Ace, and then beat up Doflamingo. Just to show him that I never will join his crew," I said.

"And I'll be there," said Marco.

I smiled and took out the vivrecard. It still burned a little, but not much. Ace was suffering, but soon it would be over. Soon his flames will burn and I would see his smile again. I miss having him around me, cheering me up or tease me a little. I still wonder what he wanted to tell and to who, the day he was kidnapped. Well, hopefully he hadn't forgotten it, so he could tell the person what he wanted to tel. It must have been very important, since he was going back to the ship so soon on that day.

"Don't worry Keiko. We'll manage to save him somehow," said Marco.

"I know. There," I said and pointed at the castle.

It was big and heavily guarded. There was no way we could get in unnoticed. I took a look at the vivrecard. It was pointing at the castle, so it was doubt that Ace was in there. It burned a bit more and I bit my lip. What did Doflamingo do to him? I put it back in the small pocket in my bra and then turned away from the castle.

"Where are you going?" asked Vista.

"I'm going to take a look around the castle. If we storm in right now, we could get into more trouble than we can handle and I don't want to charge ahead without a plan," I said.

"Good point. Vista and Cruiel you two are walking around the castle from this side and Keiko and I are going the other way around. Meet you up on the other side and try not to look suspicious," said Marco.

They nodded and we split up. In silence we walked around, trying to look like visitors. From time to time we looked at the castle, trying to find a weak spot or so. It wasn't easy and I felt annoyed. I had no idea of how I could rescue Ace. Maybe there was only one way and it was to surrender myself to Doflamingo, but I knew that I would hate to do so and neither dad nor Ace would like me to do so. We could just charge ahead.

Suddenly we could hear some fight going on near the castle. I looked towards it and saw Franky making some fuss and was attacking an entrance. Maybe this was our chance? Marco tilted his head lightly as if he was thinking of something. I knew that look too well. He was planning something.

"We can use their stupidity to our advantage. When they cause trouble and attention, we might be able to sneak into the castle," said Marco.

"My thoughts exactly. Shall we continue to walk? There must be another entrance, which wouldn't be heavily guarded, since they now have to focus on the Straw Hats. Even though he seems to be alone, it might not be the case," I said.

"Let's go," said Marco.

After a while we saw an entrance, which were guarded, but we could easily break in here. We waited for Vista and Curiel to meet up with us and after 15 minutes they came.

"We found three others entrance like this one. We even saw how one became less guarded. It's because of the Straw Hats. A cyborg is causing trouble and they have located Luffy and Zoro. With them there is a samurai. It's our chance," said Vista.

"It is. So let us free Ace," said Marco.

* * *

**So they are close to Ace now.**

**I know it's not like the manga though, but screw it. It's my story and I do as I please. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Please leave a review.**


	16. Fighting for my freedom

**I really have to stress off it seems, since I've managed to write the next chapter already, even though it was hard to start it. Well I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I do not ... Well you know ;)**

* * *

I walked casual up to the entrance. The guards there looked suspicious at me, but I just sat on the wall next to them, looking at them behind my sunglasses. We only got one chance to get in before they noticed who we were. I pulled my right leg over the left and put up a small smile. The guards were watching me. Their eyes looking over my body and they had a grim smile on their lips. I didn't need the ability to read minds, to know what they were thinking.

"What is going on? I heard some ruckus earlier?" I asked innocent.

"Just some pirates trying to overthrow the throne, but they'll soon enough learn you can't do that, so don't worry," said one of the guards.

"Pirates? Why would they do so, when we got Doflamingo to protect us?" I asked confused.

"They are just plain stupid and evil. It will be over soon," the guard spoke, licking his lips lightly.

"I understand," I said and gazed around.

No one was around, beside my friends. With a concentrate gazed I fixed up on the guards and the fainted. Using Conquers Haki was dangerous if the opponent was strong willed, but I could manage those two, by being seductive before using my Conquers Haki. Then their guards and will was lowered. With a smirk I jumped over their bodies and followed by Marco, Vista and Curiel, I entered the castle.

"That was amazing Keiko. I thought for sure we needed to fight our way in, since they were strong willed. How did you do that?" asked Vista amazed.

"Being seductive. It lowered their guards towards me," I simply said.

"Damn effective. Remind me to not let you do this to me," teased Vista.

"I won't use it on you. I have other methods to get what I want from you," I said.

"Sure. Which way?" he asked.

I took out the vivrecard and followed it. Silently we walked through the castle, which were almost empty. I looked at Marco from time to time and he seemed amused, yet focused. My little stunt must be the reason why he was amused. I looked at the vivrecard again. We had to go down. I hated it to be under ground, but it made sense. We followed the vivrecard and were alert. After all we were on enemy ground and we didn't want to be caught before saving Ace.

"It's too quiet," I whispered after half an hour or so.

"My thoughts exactly. What is going on?" asked Curiel.

I shook my head. I didn't know. As I looked at the vivrecard again, it was now pointing up ahead. It had pointed down the most of the time and now it pointed ahead. Doflimingo must know that we were here and has moved Ace. It was only logical and we did think of it, so instead of moving down, we moved towards the throne room.

"You were right Keiko. It seems he knows," said Marco.

"He would be ignorant if he didn't do it. I can sense men underneath, so I'll take he has called for some to look after us," I said.

"We need to be more cautious now. How do we progress?" asked Vista.

"Ace is most likely chained with seastone, and I doubt that Doflamingo is going to give us the key. We need to force the chains up," I said calmly.

"How? I can't do that," said Vista.

"I know, but I can," I said.

"So we distract Doflamingo and you free Ace," said Marco.

"It won't work. Doflaimngo knows that I can cut seastone with my swords, so therefor I need you to do it Curiel. Here," I said, while giving him two of the knifes dad had giving me earlier.

"Oh. Are they like your swords?" he asked.

"Yes. So you can pick his chains with them, but hurry," I said.

"From your dad?" asked Marco.

"Yeah. It's a gift," I smiled.

We were now outside a big door. I could hear voices and Doflamingo's laughter. Oh I hate that laugh. I gazed at Marco and he nodded. He was ready to free Ace. Suddenly I felt someone coming towards us from behind and you could hear him yell from the top of his lungs.

"DOFLAMINGO I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS."

Hurriedly we hide us selves behind the pillars as we saw Monkey D. Luffy coming rushing towards us. I facepalmed, because he was so noisy, but he clearly didn't care. He charged into the hall, behind the doors. He had forced the doors open. I got a clear view. Luffy had stopped abruptly and I saw why. There in the middle of the room was a gage and in it was Ace and Trafalgar. It was clear that it was Ace. His black hair and his freckles gave him away, like the tattoo on his arm and his dark eyes. Doflamingo laughed.

"Seeing your face, Mugiwara, is priceless. As you can see I do not only have Trafalgar in my power, but also your brother, who the whole world first thought were dead, but lately there has been some rumors about him being alive. He is not here for you though, but for the daughter of Mihawk," Doflamingo said.

"Let them go," said Luffy in a dark voice.

"And you'll make me? Hah. You're just a brat not cable of defeating me and if you can't defeat me, you won't be able to defeat any Yonkou. You don't stand a chance is the New World, despise your two year of hiding," said Doflamingo mockily.

"Keiko. How am I going to free him from the gage?" asked Curiel.

"Free both. I'll destroy the gage," I said, while unsheathing my swords.

"He doesn't know you are you," said Marco.

"He'll know," I said.

"Alright then let us do this. For Ace," said Marco, throwing his cloak off.

The others did so too and with a nod, we walked into the throne room. We didn't run or yell anything, yet Doflamingo and Luffy were aware of us. Observation Haki was a good thing to master. I stood beside Luffy with both of my swords. Luffy glazed at me, but didn't say anything.

"So you've come, Keiko. What have you done to your beautiful red hair?" asked Doflamingo.

"A wig. Now, let Ace go," I said.

"No. First prove to me that you're loyal to me. Kill Luffy," he said.

"Not going to happen, _Uncle Doffy_," I said.

"Do you think you can beat me? Poor little Princess. Your dad taught you some bad manners. I'm offering to be a part of my crew, so you can seek out the adventures your heart longs for," he said.

"I won't follow you, so let Ace go," I said.

"No? Well, then I have no use for Ace anymore," he smiled grimly.

I knew he was going to attack the gage, so with help of Soru I was next to the gage, preventing his attack with my swords. Doflaimnigo just smiled and I realized my mistake to late. The ground beneath us disappeared, but I use Geppo and fast I smashed the gage and grabbed the two men, throwing them over to Curiel.

"You're fast my Princess. I didn't see that one coming. I'm impressed," Doflamingo smirked.

"Liar. You only want to test my speed," I said.

"And now he is testing your intelligence Keiko. Don't let him get to you," said Marco.

"I know," I said.

"You're smart Keiko. I like that. You're going to be a great nakama," Doflamingo licked his lips.

I rolled my eyes and gazed at Luffy. I couldn't make out his eyes, since he hid them under his hat. I got a feeling that he was angered. I looked back at Doflamingo and he was still grinning. I hated that look on Doflamingo. Luffy moved forward, throwing his head towards Ace, who grabbed it. I could sense his anger.

"She doesn't want to join you, so don't force her," said Luffy calmly.

A shiver ran down my spine. He was angry, but not for what Doflamingo and his crew did to the Straw Hats, not for what Doflamingo did to Trafalgar or Ace, but for what Doflamingo want to force upon me. Ace had told me that Luffy would help those who needed help and was ready to give up their lives for it. I was prepared to die for my freedom. Luffy could sense that. I was sure of it.

"He is my enemy Luffy. Don't interfere," I said.

"I won't, but I need to beat him up too," he said.

"He's strong and dangerous. You won't stand a chance. At least let us fight him together," I said.

Luffy smirked. "I've never fought with someone like this," he said.

"It's the New World, Luffy. Everything changes and you'll try to do things different. There will be many firsts here," I smiled.

"Then let us do it together," he said.

I smirked and nodded. I acknowledge Luffy's strength and determination. He was a good help, so Doflamingo had to concentrate on two strong opponents. I concentrated on the upcoming fight, knowing that Curiel had freed Ace and Trafalgar and that they now were watching me and Luffy.

"One question, my dear," said Doflamingo and looked at me.

"Spit," I answered.

"Are you alone?"

"I have never been alone," I said.

"You called him? I didn't think you would do so. I thought you wanted to be free and to show him that you can handle life yourself," he mocked.

"Who said anything about dad? I have friends," I said, smiling towards Marco, Vista and Curiel.

Doflamingo followed my gazed and I felt his surprised, even though he didn't show. He looked at me and it was hard to tell his emotion, since he hides his eyes behind some sunglasses. Well, to be fair I did so too. I wouldn't let him see my feelings that my eyes could show.

"How?"

"Seastone chains can be picked or destroyed," I smirked.

"You can, with those swords, but how could they?"

"Are you scared?" I teased.

His head snapped back to me and I felt the deadly glare he gave me. His mouth was tight and straight. I tilted my head lightly and smiled. It was the first time I saw Doflamingo out of character like that. I brought him out of balance, which made me suspicious. Why?

Next to me, Luffy begun to be impatient and he cracked his fingers, telling us to stop talking and start fighting. I agreed with him gave him a nod and disappeared. Luffy charged ahead, making Doflamingo focus on him, as I appeared behind him. He barely dodged my attack, but it meant he took the full punch from Luffy. A punch that sent him flying out of the castle and land on the plaza in front of it. I whistled.

"Nice punch Luffy," I smirked.

"Nice distraction," he countered.

"It isn't over yet. Let us stop joking around and beat him up already," I said.

Luffy nodded and we followed Doflamingo. I used my swords to create a tornado and made most of the clouds disappear. Doflamingo sat up and hissed. I smirked as I stood in front of him. Luffy was next to me wondering what I had done. I saw Zoro fighting the admiral, while a samurai fought some soldiers.

"Seems he has become much stronger. Dad sure trained him well," I smiled.

Doflamingo followed my gaze and then snapped his head back to me.

"Your dad? Why?"

"I don't know and I don't care," I smiled.

Somehow Doflamingo was brought out of balance with my calmness and cocky answers. It didn't look like him. Did he have another perception of me? Was I an innocent sweet girl in his eyes? A girl that needed some guidance? If so, I had more luck than ever.

Luffy made another attempt to attack, but Doflamingo was now full concentrated and defensive. I attacked, or so it did look like, but at the last second I stopped up, looking confused, before I lay on my back. Luffy stopped and looked at me, while Doflamingo rushed pass him and sat on his knees beside me, looking worried.

"So you are not as bad as you show the world Doffy. You care," I said, before kicking him down.

I jumped up, smiling. So he did care for me, but it was too late for him to apologize. He had hurt Ace, locked him up in a seastone gage with seastone chains. I couldn't forgive him for that. He did even order me to kill the brother of my best friend. He wanted to take my choice and freedom away from me and for this, I would beat him. Right here and right now, no matter how much he cared. It could be fake too.

"You're a bitch," said Doflamingo.

"Really?" I raised my left eyebrow slightly. "I'm only paying back your kindness."

"You won't be able to get out of here alive. Even if you called your dad three weeks ago, he wouldn't be able to get here that soon. Beside I have taken proportions. Even if I had resigned, I still got enough power to prevent your precious dad from helping you," he smirked.

"I should warn you Doffy. Dad is not my only lifeline," I said coldly.

He looked confused, so I used it and attacked him. I managed to cut his right arm, because he wasn't fast enough to dodge my attack. Luffy attacked right behind me and another punch; no multiplied punches were given to Doflamingo. The ground was shaking from the force Luffy uses and soldiers went in panic to see their 'king' was beaten like that, but as Luffy stopped, you could hear Doflamingo laugh. Armament Haki. Luffy hissed.

"The Phoenix can do nothing against me and the same goes for his crew," he laughed.

I didn't want to tell him who I had meant, but he clearly didn't know that Shanks was on this Island right now, watching our fight all along with dad. Suddenly I realized that Doflamingo was playing with us. He didn't fight back. He toyed with us, but for what purpose? I bit my lip slightly and looked up. Clouds were coming once more. I knew I couldn't keep up making them go away, so I concentrated on beating him with my Haki and swords. Oh yeah and my secret weapon. I felt bad for Luffy, since he couldn't do anything against Doflamingo.

Surely Doflmingo tried to use his Devil's Fruit powers on both of us, but failed to do so by me. Luffy however was trapped. I could hear him swore and struggle, but the surprised look on Doflamingo's face was priceless. However soon it would begin to rain and then I was 'naked'. I needed to beat him up before, there was only one problem. Luffy.

The fight was hard and I tried not to harm Luffy. I did manage to cut off the strings several of times, but Doflamingo was fast and just made new ones, while Luffy was his puppet. Luckily Doflamingo couldn't control Luffy's power, so I didn't get hurt, still it was exhausting and irritating. That damn power of his.

"Keiko, Keiko, Keiko. You are truly strong. I don't want to kill you. It would be a shame to do so. So I'm just going to beat you up, until you give in and join me," said Doflamingo.

I panted. Damn this fight wasn't going to end soon, but I had managed to cut him a couple of time. Blood ran slowly down from the cut right under his left eye. He licked it away, while smiling like he had won already. I hissed.

"You can't take her by force," said Ace from behind.

"Don't mingle Ace. You can't do anything," I said.

"Try to stop me Keiko. I'm not letting him use my brother like that or treat you like this," he said.

I sighed, knowing he was right. After all he did feel responsible for me being on the one Island I never wanted to set a food on. After reading his letter to dad, I knew that Ace was aware of the danger that surrounded me. And he had let himself got caught, making me travel here. And now his little brother was in danger too. I smirked.

"Then let us show him how strong you've become," I said.

As I thought, Ace didn't get affected by Doflamingo's strings, since he was a logia user, but Doflamingo did use Luffy as a shield. That until Trafalgar made his move and used his ability to switch Luffy with a soldier. Even if it seemed that we were winning this fight, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight much more. The rain had start pouring down, but Doflamingo hadn't noticed that his strings had an effect on me.

He kicked me and since I was out of breath and tired, I couldn't dodge proper and I landed by Marco's feet. I struggled to stand up and he helped me.

"I don't think I can do much more now. I'm exhausted and wounded," I said.

"I know. I'll protect you, so don't worry. Sit down and relax," said Marco calmly.

Slowly I sat down. The kick had done much more damage than I would let them know and I couldn't see clearly. Dark spots danced in my eyes and my stomach turned around. I felt the darkness coming over me, struggled to stay awake, but failed and suddenly everything was dark.

* * *

**Yep Keiko passed out. Don't worry she has her friends and her dad watching over her.**

**I know that Luffy would have cried, seeing Ace, but Luffy is in the middle of a fight with Doflamingo, so he couldn't afford to do so. After all he has to beat Doflamingo for his crew, for the country and now for Ace too.**

**Please leave a review.**


	17. A home and feelings

**So guys I am really sorry to inform you that this is the last chapter. I didn't know that this was going to be the end, it just turned out to be it. It was fun to write this story and even if I only got a few reviews, I wanted to finish this story, because I could see there was a lot of people reading it. Besides I hate unfinished stories.**

**Please enjoy this last chapter.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of the characters. I only own Dracule Keiko, my little princess ;)**

* * *

I woke up to the smiling face of Ace. He did look beaten, but yet his smile remained. I try to sit up, but he held me gently down. His eyes were worrying so I sent him a smile to let him know I was alright. I couldn't sense any danger, so I guessed we won. So I sighed relieved, just to feel pain through my entire body. The fight had been harder than I thought.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your dad showed himself. It still sends me shiver through my spine. Doflamingo was really surprised and somehow a bit scared. I don't think he would ever lay a finger on you again. He fled, cursing you," said Ace.

"So he did show himself," I sighed.

"Only after we all almost were killed. Doflamingo went after you first. Wanted to chain you up before you woke up. His mistake though, cause that's when your dad showed up," said Marco and sat next to me.

"And if Doflamingo didn't go after me first, Shanks would have helped," I said.

"I would. Good to see you awake, Keiko. How do you feel, after an awesome fight?" asked a voice I knew too well.

"Shanks … I feel free and pain," I smiled.

"You'll be fine. She can sit up," said Curiel.

Ace helped me. I looked around. Luffy lays unconscious on the ground, while Chopper patched him up. Zoro growled. He had been bandaged too. All the Straw Hats were here, and another young man who look from Luffy and then to Ace. Ace didn't seem to notice this, since he was too concerned about me. I sent him another smile.

"Jeez Ace I'm going to be fine. It's just …"

"Fine? He almost killed you with that kick. He could have, if he didn't wanted you to join him so badly," cut Ace me off.

His voice was scared and concerned. I've never heard that tone in his voice before and it made me feel embarrassed, angry and happy. He did care a lot about me. He took my hand.

"Then I'm lucky. Sorry for worrying you," I said.

"Well, you're alive and that's all that matters. I'm glad," he sighed.

"I should properly go before Luffy wakes up. The time for us to meet isn't here yet. Keiko, be careful in the future. The last thing I want is your father to go on a murder streak," Shanks smiled.

"I'll do my best. Thanks for everything Shanks. See you around," I smiled.

He hugged me gently. Benn, Yasopp and Roo also said goodbye, before they followed their captain. There was one thing worrying me. I couldn't see dad anywhere, which were unusual. He should be here. At least just standing leaning against something, watching me wake up, but he was nowhere to be seen. Ace followed my gazed around.

"He's not going to let you leave without saying goodbye. He is in the castle, mumbled about something suspicious inside," he said.

"Was I out long?"

"Only an hour or so. Izo and Haruta did a good job too, but mostly the rumors of Ace fighting Doflamingo at the palast made the winner not eat the fake fruit. I'm not sure what was going on here, but it seems that Luffy and his friends have helped someone in a civil war or so. This country seemed to have suffered since Doflamingo took the throne10 years ago," said Vista.

"Whatever it is, I'm relieved no one ate that fruit. Ace … It's good to have you around again," I smiled.

He smiled back, but also turned his head towards his brother. And then his eyes grew wide and were filled with disbelief. He was looking at the young man, who was now looking at Ace. The face of the man was confused. I take it, it is because of Ace, since he was supposed to be dead, but there was something else in those eyes. Relief and happiness? Why?

"It can't be true …," said Ace and stood up, walking towards the young man.

Now I was really confused and I looked at Marco, who shook his head lightly, telling me that he didn't know the meaning of this either. I looked back at Ace, as he was now standing in front of the young man, fists closed and he was trembling a little.

"You were supposed to be dead. You have been dead for 12 years," said Ace.

"And you were supposed to die 2 years ago, brother," said the young man.

"Keiko saved me," said Ace.

"Dragon saved me," said the young man, which caused all to become quiet.

"Shishishishi. It's great right Ace? We all are alive," laughed Luffy, but also with tears, while his crew also looked puzzle.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Keiko, this is Sabo," said Ace.

"Oh. Isn't that a great surprise," I smiled.

"You know who I am?" asked Sabo.

"Ace and I don't have secrets," I smiled.

"You told her about me?" Sabo looked at Ace.

"Yeah. She's my close friend," said Ace and blushed a little.

"Ace … We shall have a party," said Luffy, jumped up and pulled Ace and Sabo close to him, with tears falling from his eyes.

Chopper started to scowl Luffy for standing up and then Zoro for taking off the bandage. I shook my head lightly, but had a big grin on my face. It was so typical Zoro. Luffy look really happy and so did Ace. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I turned to Marco.

"I don't think I can walk without too much pain and I really don't want to stay here. It's getting crowded. Will you bring me back to the ship?" I asked.

"Sure, Keiko," he said and stood up.

He took me in his strong arms, gently so I didn't suffer too much.

"Tell Hawkeye I brought her back to the ship," said Marco to Vista.

"I'll go with you," said Curiel.

"Keiko …," Ace turned to us.

"Don't worry Ace. I'm just tired and need some rest. Just stay with your brothers for a while. You deserve it," I smiled.

"See you back at the ship," he smiled.

I waved as we walked away, or I in the arms of Marco, bridal style, and Curiel by our side. I tried to take the wig of. I could feel that it was skewed, so I wanted to get rid of it. It took me some time, but I got it off and then I took off the bandana. I felt the wind on my head. It felt good, so I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind.

"Marco… Do you think I'm free now? It does feel like it," I said.

"You have always been free Keiko. As free as you can be as a pirate that is," he said softly.

"You're right. Thanks for protecting me," I smiled.

"Why shouldn't we?" he asked.

"I'm not a part of your crew," I pointed out.

"Not official," he said and I understood the hidden meaning.

The ship had been attacked, but Jozu and the others had managed to fight the attackers off. I could see their concerned eyes. I was hurt and Ace wasn't with us, so it made sense they were afraid.

"He's alright. He met his brothers, so we let him be with them for a while. Vista, Haruta and Izo are with him," said Marco.

"So you did free him. You're great," said Jozu.

Marco put me into my room. I could hear Curiel starting to tell what had happened. I smiled as Marco put me gently on my bed. This day had been a long and hard one, but we did free Ace and we did show Doflamingo that you couldn't mess with me.

"I can't believe I'm still alive and free. I was ready to die for my freedom," I said.

"I know. And you should have seen Luffy. He was mad, mostly for what Doflamingo put you through. Doflamingo teased Ace and talked badly about you. Calling you his little puppet Princess. It only made Luffy angrier. He is something special," said Marco.

"He is, but I don't think that Shanks, dad and Ace is right. Still I really want to talk with him," I said.

"He'll properly come here. Ace wants you to meet him too," said Marco.

As Marco left, I felt asleep. Only for a couple of hours. As I woke up I saw dad sitting next to my bed. He was reading a book. I didn't know for long he had been there, but I felt great. I sat up and he looked at me.

"You've become stronger," he said.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said.

"I told you I won't allow him to harm you. You wouldn't be happy with him and that's all I want for you."

"I'm sorry I missed that part. Did you fight him?"

"No. He made a run for it."

"He is a coward. How long have you been here?"

"Three hours."

"It was good to sleep. I feel much better now."

"Do you stay here?"

"Yes. I've known for some time now. My heart belongs here."

"It's because of him right?"

"Yes. I'm not surehow to tell him though."

"I won't help you."

"You don't want me to do it either, but dad I'm a woman now. Not a little girl."

"I know Keiko. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad. I can't live without getting hurt, but this time I do have friends there to help me."

"Take care," he sad and left me.

I smiled. How typical dad. I stood up, feeling the pain, but not as bad as before. I walked out to the deck, where there was a party going on. Phoenix pirates, Straw Hats pirates and Heart pirates were partying together. Sabo and a young woman were there too, sitting with Ace and Luffy. It looked so peaceful and joyful. Dad had disappeared, but I saw the gaze of Zoro. His eye was looking at me, so I went down and sat beside him, taking the sake he handed me.

"You've become a lot stronger," he said.

"You too," I answered.

"Next time we meet, I'll fight you."

"Sure."

Silence. He reminded me of dad, which only made me more convinced that he would be the one to defeat dad. It was as if it was in his blood. The blood of a true swordsman. I was just a skilled swordswoman, but I didn't have the desire to be the best, only to be able to protect myself and my friends.

"How do you feel Keiko?" Curiel sat next to me.

"Much better, but it still hurts like hell," I smiled.

"Sure it will, but it would not leave a permanent mark," said Curiel.

I nodded and stood up. I wanted to talk with Ace and his brothers. I've missed Ace more than I thought I would. He smiled to me and again I felt my body get warmer. His smile was big and warm. He took my hand and made me sit by his side.

"So Dracule Keiko. It was kind of a shock to read your full name," said Sabo.

"Yeah. I still don't get why they waited for two years to tell the world it," I said.

"It explains why they hired you in the first place. I've been wondering that since I read the newspaper two years ago. By the way I'm Koala," said the young woman.

"Me too. So why did you save my brother?" asked Sabo.

"I wanted to. I don't like the marine and the way the treat others. There is some good marines, I can't say they all are bad, but mostly I saved Ace because of the reason Sengoku gave to take Ace's life. I hate that," I said.

"What reason?" Luffy tilted his head.

"They wanted to execute me because of my real father. And if they ever catch you, they will properly say the same," said Ace, his voice cold.

"Oh." Luffy still looked confused.

"Forget it. It's the past and Ace is alive. That's all that matters," I smiled.

"Be my nakama," said Luffy to me.

Silence. All eyes were fixed on me. I hated that, but I could understand why.

"Can't do that Luffy. You are not the captain I searched for. But thanks for the offer," I smiled.

"Ace can join too," said Luffy.

"I refuse. This is my home now Luffy," said Ace.

"Sabo?" Luffy looked at him with big eyes.

"I can't join either. I'm a revolutionary now and I'm proud of it too. Your father is amazing and he did save my life," said Sabo.

"I don't know him. Besides, Shanks is my dad," said Luffy.

"You know what Luffy. You have amazing nakama already. If Keiko, Sabo or I was to join they will only be reduced to helpers, since the three of us is strong enough to take them down," said Ace.

"Oi are you saying we are weak?" growled Sanji.

"Stop teasing them Ace," I smirked.

"I'm not teasing them, just telling the truth," said Ace.

I shook my head lightly with a big grin on my face. Luffy grinned brightly too and the party went on. I felt Marco's eyes on me and sent him a smile. He made a gesture that he wanted to talk with me, so I left Ace. He sent me a short glaze, but kept talking and joking with Luffy.

"So you didn't want to join him after all," said Marco.

I leaned against the railing. "I can't do it. It doesn't feel right," I said.

"So are you going to join me?"

"Yes. It feels like home here," I smiled.

"Somehow I knew. Then I'll tell them tomorrow," he said, looking at our nakamas.

"Thanks for asking Marco."

"You have been a part of our crew for a long time, but it hasn't been official yet. Ace wanted you to meet Luffy first."

"So that's why you haven't asked before. I can tell you that my heart belongs here," I said.

He nodded and smiled. A smile that told me that he knew exactly what I meant by that. I gazed over the sea, which was so calm. That way Marco wouldn't see me blush.

The party went on for the rest of the night and until the morning. Brook entertained us with music, Luffy by fooling around, Zoro drank a lot, Sanji made great food and there was laughing and talking all around.

I was tired, but I couldn't sleep, so I was standing on deck at back of the ship. The sun was rising and the wind was nice. I enjoyed the silence and the view. I felt him coming up to me. He didn't say anything at first, just standing beside me, looking at the sea. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the sun rise.

"Do you know how much I missed been with you?" I asked him.

"You've missed me?" asked Ace.

"I did. More than I thought and I was scared to lose you."

"I hoped you wouldn't come. That you would stay behind, while the others saved me. Because I wouldn't have been able to live, if something happened to you. Something bad. Doflamingo kept saying that you would show up and that you wouldn't call your dad."

"I made a promise to dad. Whatever happened and whatever the reason was, I had to tell him if I ever had to go Dressrosa. I would never break a promise," I said.

"I'm glad you came."

I looked at him. His eyes were sparkling. He took my hand and I felt my heart beating a little faster. Why couldn't I just say it? I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was as hard as telling him about my past. No it was even harder. He laid his hand under my chin and gently he lifted my head up, so I looked into his eyes. I didn't even know that I looked down.

"I can't see your beautiful eyes, if you look down," he whispered softly.

I blushed by his words and he smiled to me. My heart was beating faster and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. He bowed down and his lips touched min gently. I closed my eyes and allowed the happiness to fill me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. This was true happiness.

* * *

**If you have any questions to my story, I might answer them in a fan-service chapter, so please ask.**

**I hope you like my story. I will upload some of my others story too, if you like this one, you might like the others too.**

**Thanks for reading my story about an orphan from our world, who dropped into the world of One Piece, getting Mihawk as a dad and a lot of friends she never had. How she grew and fall in love. **


	18. Bonus chapter

**Couldn't help, but write this bonus chapter for you guys, so enjoy.**

**This chapter is not going to be told from Keiko's view.**

* * *

Mihawk's POV

As I found this girl lying on my beach 7 years ago I didn't know what to do, but as I saw her eyes I knew. I could see all the suffering and heartbreaking in them, but there were also a determination never to give up, no matter what. All she needed was a place to be. A home and a parent. I'm not sure I live up to be the father of the year or decade, but I did not spoil her. i did mess up however, making her to deadly serious, so I had to make a choice. I hated the thought, but seeing her now, I know it was the right one to make.

I walked through the castle of Doflamingo, searching for some answer of why he wanted my daughter so badly. Sure she is strong, her seastone swords unique, but it still doesn't make sense. What could he possible want from her?

I didn't find my answer at the castle. What ever his reason was, it was nothing he had told any or wrote down. It must be some weird mind game from his side. So I went to the ship, where Vista told me Keiko was and I sat by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. I wanted to know if her feelings were true.

She is so sweet when she sleeps. Marco and the others had taken good care of her. As she woke up we talked. I did remember to praise her, because she sure has become a lot stronger than I expected. However I can't believe my little girl has grown up so much and so fast. And here I am, being an overprotective father. I wonder when I let her grow so attach to my heart. She should only had been my experiment. Well if Ace hurts her, I'm going to hunt him down and make him regret. Nobody hurts my I should remind him of that, even though I'm sure he knows.

* * *

Shanks' POV

Mihawk has change over the past 7 years. Ever since Keiko became his daughter. He doesn't show it that much, but I can tell. He loves her and she is so dear to him that he won't hesitate killing anyone who dares to hurt her. Well, he does kill for killing some boredom, so he is no angel. Yet he did safe a girl from loneliness. I wonder why he decided to let me take care of her. Yeah she did need help to build social skills, but she could have done that on any ship she would be part of. Maybe because he trusts me. Our rivalry might have a role in that too. He knows me.

I smiled as we walked back to the ship, knowing that Taka No Me would come afterwards. First he would say goodbye to his precious daughter. After all she was going to be a part of Marco's crew now, that's for sure. I couldn't help but noticing her feelings for Ace. Love. Oh dear now I have to keep an extra eye on her. She became somehow like a daughter to me too. I don't mind though. She is charming and a good girl. But if she tells Ace ... Well then Ace has to look out for Taka No Me and me. I won't let him get away if h hurts her.

* * *

Marco's POV

Keiko looks so happy and she is like an angel. The sunrise falls perfectly on her. if Ace doesn't soon take action, I really have to kick his ass. Why is it that those in love can't see they are in love with each other? Young people nowadays. Well it can't be helped.

I'm on watch while all other sleep from then party. The Straw Hats sure knows how to party. I was really afraid that Keiko might say yes to Luffy's invitation, or rather demand, but then again, she is in love with Ace. I don't think Luffy mind's though. it sure was a surprise to fid out that Sabo did survive and was here. It turned out to become a family reunion.

I watch as Ace went over to Keiko. I can't hear what they talked about, but I can see her eyes sparkle and Ace feels slight embarrassed. He made her look into his eyes, as she looked down. I can see her insecurity. Then I see Ace leaning towards her and kiss her. Keiko put her arms around his neck. Finally. Now we all can relax. We don't need to watch what we say about their feelings for each other. I smiled and looked over the sea. Ace and Keiko has a lot of adventures together.

* * *

Ace's POV

I saw Keiko went to the back of the ship and I thought if this was a right time to do this, but I had been afraid of losing her. So I stood up, making sure that Luffy, who leaned against me, didn't wake up. Slowly I walked past the sleeping pirates. Luffy and his crew sure knows how to party, but that didn't surprise me. I looked at Sabo. My brother. I can't believe he really is alive. All those years.

As I came to the back I saw Keiko standing near the railing. The sun is rising and her beauty almost took my breath. I've known for a time now that i had falling in love with her. I wanted to tell her on that day 3 weeks ago. As I saw the couple in that bar, I wished it was me and her. Therefor I drank the last of my booze and told Vista I wanted go back to the ship because I had something important to tell someone. i wanted to tell Keiko how much I love her.

I walked over to her. She didn't say anything at first, but then she told me how much she had missed me. My heart stopped for a second and then I felt it started to beat faster. I couldn't really believe it, so I asked if it was true. Of course it was true. Because Keiko loves me as much as I love her. I could feel it as she kissed me back. This is the happiest day of my life. First I was freed by my nakama and Keiko, I helped Luffy and Keiko kick some ass, found a long lost brother and now I found my true love.

Oh I should properly try not to break her heart, harm or hurt her. I guess that Marco really would beat the crap out of me, then Shanks and at last Hawkeye would kill me. My love sure has some strong and overprotective men on her side, but it doesn't bother me, because I could never dream of hurting her. I love her.

* * *

Luffy, Sabo, Vista and Jozu looked at Ace and Keiko. They were lost for their surroundings.

"So that's why Keiko didn't want to be my nakama," said Luffy.

"Yeah. They are in love. Isn't that sweet," smiled Sabo.

"Finally. It's about time. How long has it been now?" asked Jozu.

"Too long. I sure want to kick Doflamingo once more. If he didn't let his men kidnap Ace, he would have told Keiko it 3 weeks ago," said Vista.

"Yeah. Young love. Make sure to be extra alert now Vista. I don't think Hawkeye like that his precious daughter is dating," said Jozu.

"That could be a problem. It stills shocks me to know that she is the daughter of Dracule Mihawk," said Sabo.

"As long as she is happy he wouldn't mind, but as soon as Ace breaks her heart or hurt her, Hawkeye would not hesitate to kill him," siad Vista.

"Oi. Why would Hawkeye kill Ace?" Luffy looked confused.

"Because Mihawk loves his daughter. It's like you wanted to kill Akainu for killing Ace, as you still believe he was dead," said Sabo.

"Shishishishishi. I don't think Ace would harm or hurt her. He likes her a lot," smiled Luffy.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I just wanted to let you guys know a little of Keiko's dad's and friends' thought of her love towards Ace. Well and then a bit of Ace's thoughts too. Hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
